Construct
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: OC comes to Jump, with some interesting powers
1. Chapter 1

"Titans, GO!" The five Teen Titans surrounded the glowing teenager, the apparent cause of the destruction.

"You got the wrong guy. I didn't do this." The teenager was in the air, a green glow surrounding him.

"Something exploded, and in the middle of the crater is a glowing kid. Where did I go wrong?"

The newcomer glared at Robin, his eyes a bright green.

"I didn't do this. Some dude in a white and black armor did. Said something 'bout light and illumination, I don't fucking know, but you make a move against me and you'll regret it."

The Titans stopped, standing in a circle around the new teenager. Starfire and Raven were in the air; Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy were on the ground, ready for anything.

"You're saying Doctor Light did this?"

"That his name? I was just minding my own business and next thing I know, the wall is coming down and people were screaming."

"Well, where are the screaming civilians?"

The newcomer pointed behind him to where a crowd of people were being checked out by paramedics.

"Alright then, answer me this: Who are you?"

Starfire and Raven landed and the Titans relaxed slightly, except for Robin, who kept a firm grip on his staff.

"Name's Jason."

Robin nodded and went to say more when a cop called him over.

"Stay here." With that Robin jogged over to the police officer as the other Titans watched. It seemed most of the rescue job was done already, Jason having taken care of things. The newcomer was off to the side, sitting on the edge of the crater, as the Titans helped with the hurt.

Once all the civilians were taken care of, the Titans formed up again, Robin walking towards Jason.

"Most of the civilians backed up your story, but you got to understand it's too big a risk to have someone with powers running around without knowing them. So, how about you come back to the Tower for a while?"

Jason floated into the air, his green aura darkening slightly.

"No thanks. I know where I'm not wanted."

"That wasn't an offer. I want to trust you Jason, but you got to see it from my position. We don't know how powerful you are, and I won't endanger the people of Jump by letting a loose cannon run around with no idea about him."

"And you're an idiot if you think you can force me to go."

The Titans slowly circled around the floating teenager.

"I don't want to fight you Jason, but we will take you in. It's either jail or the Tower, until we know more about you."

"So this is how you treat decent people, just 'cause I got powers?" His hands snapped up, two energy pistols appearing in them. "You want to take me in, you're gonna have to work for it." With that he shot into the air, blasting away at the Titans.

"Titans, Go!" Starfire and Raven took off after him, Starfire trading energy blasts with the newcomer. Beastboy transformed into a pterodactyl and Cyborg jumped on his back, blasting away with his sonic cannon.

"Please surrender, we only wish to help!"

"Bullshit." Jason stopped in mid air, tracking a shot before blasting Starfire in the head. The alien girl was stunned by the shot and started falling, only to be caught by Raven.

"You ok Star?"

"Yes friend, but he is very strong." Raven nodded as Starfire cleared her head, the two girls watching as Jason and Beastboy, along with Cyborg, fought in the sky.

"Yea, booyah!" Cyborg blasted at the darting green figure, his sonic blaster tracking after him. Every shot hit a dark green bubble.

"Look, I don't want to fight you guys. Just back off!" Jason's guns disappeared, only to be replaced by a rifle and several fighter jet energy constructs.

"You ready BB?" The transformed teen roared. "I'll take that for a 'yes'. Let's do this!" The two friends charged forward, blasting through the constructs. Meanwhile, Raven and Starfire had jumped back into the fight, Starfire blasting at Jason as Raven threw objects at him. The glow around the teenager was slowly being leeched of its green color until he had enough.

"Alright, fuck this!" Taking a deep breath, Jason let out a burst of red energy, smashing into all the Titans in the air. The Titans tried to cope with the energy, but Beastboy spun, losing Cyborg; Starfire, still a little woozy, lost balance and plummeted, along with a now human Beastboy. Raven dived to try and catch them, but she didn't make it in time.

Only they never hit the ground. They all slammed into a thick bright green mattress, saving them from a messy fall.

"Dude, what just happened?"

"I believe we received the whooping of butt." The four looked up to see the red energy trail left by the retreating teenager.

"You guys ok?"

"Way to go Boy Wonder, piss off a guy who did nothing but help people."

"Listen, I don't know him, none of us do. I'm not going to have a loose cannon with that much power running around the city without knowing him. What if he's Slade's new apprentice or something?"

"Rob man, even I think that's a weak excuse. You're just paranoid dawg and don't like it when people with powers are running around in Jump without your say so." Robin glared, but didn't argue.

"Please friends, let us not argue; the people are safe. Let us return to our home and partake in dinner."

"Ok Star. Titans, head home and keep an eye on the sky." The others nodded, Starfire jumping on back of the R-cycle, while Raven and Beastboy piled in the back seat of the T-car.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed quietly, no villains were acting up, not after the rumor of a rogue hero. Robin was at his wits ends trying to find this Jason, while the other Titans spent the time relaxing. Raven visited her favorite poetry café, sometimes glimpsing a head of blue hair and bright green eyes. Starfire would prance around the mall, catching a glance of green energy. Even Beastboy would catch a scent of something not quite normal. But none of them ever could find the enigma. It wasn't until a week after his first appearance that they actually saw the energy user. They were all at the park, enjoying some well deserved down time when they spied a tall, lean teenager looking over the lake from one of the bridges. His hair was dark blue, and he wore sunglasses with dark green lenses. He had a lean body, all whipcord like muscle.

"Hey Rob, check it out." Cyborg pointed behind his shoulder at the newcomer. Robin's eyes widened under his mask.

"That's him, what's he doing here?"

"Don't know, what do you want to do?" Robin turned back to the others, Starfire was feeding Silkie, Beastboy was playing with some kids and Raven was reading under a tree.

"We'll leave him alone, if he makes a move so do we. As long as he doesn't start anything we can't do anything to him." Jason didn't move for hours, just stood there like a stature watching the water. After an hour the other Titans noticed him, but no one made a move since Robin told them to back down. Finally though Raven couldn't deal with it, his presence was like an itch she couldn't scratch, she needed to deal with it. She summoned her soul self and disappeared only to reappear next to Jason.

"Huh I was wondering when one of yas would spot me. Then again the Boy Wonder knew I was here for hours. So what can I do for ya?"

"Who are you?"

"Told you, name's Jason, Jason Black."

"Where are you from?"

"No idea, woke up in New York, been around the world, came to Jump on a cargo ship after spending a year in Japan."

"What do you mean woke up?" Jason shrugged a small smirk on his face.

"Woke up one day, no idea who I was or where I came from. Just had the clothes on my back and my powers. Picked the name Jason Black out of a phone book, just found the two names I liked the best. Had no skills so I snuck aboard a cargo ship in New York Harbor. Got found, worked as a sailor. Been all over the world, but after Japan I needed to come back stateside, can't explain it." Raven started to examine the teen, his clothes were old, well worn, but they still worked. He had a hat folded in his back pocket, an old school immigrant hat, and a backpack next to him.

"So you came in on a ship?"

"Yes ma'am. Was looking for somewhere to live when the nutcase in the light suit popped out. Since then been looking for a decent place to sleep." Raven nodded, unsure of what to say. Jason had just basically revealed all his secrets, as casually as if he had been talking about the weather.

"I can talk to Robin, see if you can come to the Tower."

"No, he wants to watch me, he doesn't trust me. Thanks for listening to a sailor ramble. See ya." He slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking away, his hair hidden underneath his black hat. Raven walked back to the Titans and wasn't surprised when Robin detached himself from the groups to talk to her.

"His name is Jason Black. He has amnesia and has had it for at least a year or more. He just returned from Japan and is currently trying to find somewhere to live, probably a job to."

"As a hero?"

"I think just normal work. His emotions are strange, hard to read but strong, very strong."

"Well did you offer him a place at the Tower?"

"I did and he turned it down. Said he didn't want to be watched." Robin had the good graces to rub his head.

"I just don't want to let a new super villain appear if we can stop it in the early stages." Raven shrugged, the two didn't say anything more. The Titans eventually called it a day when the sun started to set, driving back to the Tower.

Meanwhile Jason was making his way back down to the docks. He was always more comfortable when he knew he was around water, maybe spending the first year and a half he could remember on a cargo hold did that. Once he got to the warehouses he stopped, looking around slightly before hitting one of the posts. A key pad appeared. Smirking, Jason punched in the code he spent an hour figuring out, the pad disappeared and the doors of the warehouse slipped open. He figured it was an old super villain lair, forgotten by the cops or never found. Either way it was empty and perfect for him. When he walked in though, he knew something was wrong. The lights were on and the defense system was a smoking heap. "I was wondering who had found this place. I was almost worried it was Slade." Sure enough there stood Robin. One of his alarms had gone off, saying a Slade base was almost back to full power. Thus the Boy Wonder broke off from the rest of the Titans and drove here.

"Nah just me, needed a place to sleep and this was better than most."

"Raven offered you to stay at the Tower."

"God are you this pushy with every kid who comes to Jump?"

"Just the ones with powers."

"Lucky me." They both shared a smirk before Robin hopped down from the command console and landed in front of Jason.

"We can do two things, one you can come back to the Tower, become an honorary Titan and I can let you go about your way, or two we can fight, then go back to the Tower where I lock you up until the League picks you up."

"Or you can leave. Really what the hell man, why are you doing this?"

"I've seen too many kids with powers become super villains because no one taught them better."

"Dude I've been here for a month and a half, I'm no villain." Robin stopped and stared at the other.

"Then come to the Tower."

"Just cause I aint a villain doesn't mean I'm a damn good guy." And, despite the severity of the situation, Robin started to laugh.

"You know, I've heard that before, from a guy in a similar situation, he now is an honorary Titan and is dating a former villainess." Jason cracked up a little.

"Really?"

"Yea, listen I can understand you just want to be peaceful and live a normal life, but you have powerful abilities, abilities that can help a lot of people. But those same abilities could fool you, make you think you're better than everyone else, and because you have them, they could fool you into thinking you can do whatever you want. Come back to the Tower; learn to use those powers to help people." Jason's face hardened, he turned around slowly before setting his bag down. He let out a loud sigh and turned back to Robin.

"I'll make you a bet, we fight, weapons only, no fancy gear or powers. I win, you leave me alone, just give me one of them yellow communicators and that's it. You win, and I come back to that damn tower as your new stand in hero, sound good?" Robin was shocked to say the least; the deal was too good to be true. He looked at Jason, trying to see if the teen was lying, but the energy user looked completely serious, he even stuck his hand out for them to shake on it.

"Ok deal." Jason nodded and removed his hat and shades. His bright green eyes glowed slightly, to a normal person they would have been unnerving but Robin was so used to strange, they didn't faze him.

"What's your weapon of choice?"

"What's yours?" Jason smiled as he bowed slightly. He moved over to a wall and opened a crate; from inside he pulled out a katana, and a naginita. He laid both weapons on the ground with respect, each well looked after. He picked up the naginita, spinning the long weapons as if it was a part of his body.

"I choose this."

"You've studied Kenjustsu?"

"And some Ninjustsu, as well as Karate."

"Raven mentioned you came from Japan." Jason nodded a smile on his face. "Well it seems I should honor you by taking this seriously."

"Well if you want to keep your honor." Both shared a smirk, Robin drew his collapsible bo staff from his belt, then put the belt on a crate.

"Fair is fair." The two shook hands, bowed then took their fighting stances. They circled each other slowly, neither willing to make the first move. Then in a flash the two clashed, Jason's blade scraping against Robin's staff. Robin's staff was lighter, and he had much more experience wielding it. He hit Jason more times than Jason could strike back. That's not to say Jason was a slouch. Against a normal opponent, even an exceptional one, Jason would do well, but Robin was above exceptional. He had no powers, just skill and gadgets. When you're facing super-powered opponents with nothing but skill, its got to be top notch otherwise you're dead. Still Robin didn't have an easy time. He caught the edge of the naginita several times, the razor edge slicing through the body armor. After five minutes Robin decided to end it. He swung his staff around and brought it down over his head. Jason blocked with his weapon, only Robin kept going, dropping down and kicking the energy user's legs out from under him. As Jason fell, Robin jumped up and landed over Jason, his bo staff pointed at the other's head.

"Give up?" Jason looked at the staff then at Robin, a smile on his face.

"Don't got much choice huh?"

"Nah." Jason nodded, Robin backed off and helped the other up. "Well looks like I got to pack." His eyes glowed brighter and soon a well organized suitcase appeared. Spots for each of his weapons were made, as well as storage for his few clothes. Once those were packed up he grabbed his backpack and tossed it inside before turning to Robin (he had grabbed his utility belt). "I'm ready."

"Follow me."

"Or I could just fly us there, shouldn't be hard to lift up that bike of yours." Robin thought about it for a minute then nodded.

"Ok come outside then we'll fly to the Tower." The two walked outside and once Jason was near the bike, he made a large platform that lifted the pair, plus the bike, into the air. The Platform then became an old school three mast sailing ship. "Well this is subtle." Jason smirked from the helm, an energy hat on his head.

"I like it." The green ship lit up the sky as it "sailed" to Titan's Tower. It landed in the water, allowing Robin to roll his bike down. The two entered through a side door that led to the garage, parking Robin's bike before heading up to the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to the newest addition to the Teen Titans, Jason Black." Everyone in the common room spun several mouths on the ground. Jason and Robin just shared a smirk.

"But dude what happened to not wanting to be a hero?" Jason shrugged, his green luggage still behind him.

"Still don't but I made a bet with Robin and I lost, so here I am. Speaking of which I need to set this stuff down and bounce, I got work in," he checked his watch, "an hour."

"You work?"

"I have to pay for food somehow."

"You know, now that your with the Titans you can quit."

"Listen man, I said I'd join, I did, I still need to get money somehow."

"Robin if it keeps him happy just let him." Jason dipped his head towards Raven, the goth girl just nodding back.

"Fine, training though is in the morning, bright and early hope you don't work to late. Star could you show Jason to his room."

"Of course Boyfriend Robin, come new Friend Jason." The alien girl flew forward and grabbed the newcomer's hand, dragging the energy user into the hallway.

"How'd you convince him to come?"

"Just like he said, we made a bet he lost." Cyborg wanted to say something but the half robot teen got sucked back into videogames with Beastboy, the two shouting as their characters fought. Raven got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen were Robin was.

"He has issues."

"We all do."

"Do you think it's a good idea to let him stay here, I thought maybe once he stayed for a night you could let him go, or go to one of the other Titan branches." Robin shrugged; he wasn't looking at Raven, just staring at the wall.

"He has potential to be a real force in the world. I want to help him and like you said he has issues. He's too controlled, there's something else, and we're going to need to find out what." Meanwhile, Jason and Starfire were floating down the hall, the alien girl asking Jason all about him.

"Please friend, why did you try to fight my Robin?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"But he is the leader of the Titans, we are mighty warriors, surely you didn't believe you could defeat so easily." Jason shrugged, a small smirk on his face.

"Maybe I did."

"Well friend this is your room," they stopped in front of a random door, "see Friend Cyborg for the codes of entry."

"Will do, thanks sweetheart." Starfire nodded only to stop and think.

"Why am I a sweet of the heart, I am not glorious candy no a heart."

"Oh uh it's just a saying, I call a lot of people sweetheart, it don't mean anything."

"Ok then, sweetheart." Jason laughed as Starfire flew off, the new word amusing her to no end. He walked into the room, letting energy constructs unpack for him. His weapons were set up on their various racks and his clothes were hung in his closet. Well actually a long jacket and a shirt were hung in the closet. Two pairs of boxers and a pair of socks went into the dresser along with a pair of jeans. All his clothes were shabby and worn down, except for his weapons, Jason owned nothing that was in good condition. Jason set his backpack by the door and kneeled in front of his weapons. Saying a prayer the teen stood up, swapping his short black coat for his long white jacket. Shedding his hat, Jason walked back to the common room.

"Ok I'm going to work; uh do I need a key or something to get back in?" Robin tossed him a communicator.

"This has the entry codes, we'll get you personal ones later on for your room and such."

"Got it. Night guys." With that Jason left the common room only to reappear five minutes. "Uh how to I get to the roof?"

"I'll show him, it's a nice night to meditate."

"I'll go too dude." Raven pulled up her hood in an attempt to hide her blush. Even though the two had adjusted to their relationship, raven was still somewhat shy around him. Beastboy took it all in stride. Jason almost laughed as the couple led him to the roof. The three walked in silence, Beastboy and Raven in front, hand in hand, while Jason walked behind them, his hands buried in his pockets.

"How long you two been going out?

"Five months."

"Interesting." Jason closed his eyes, then opened his left, the light coming off of Beastboy and Raven was violet, green and indigo. But there were also small spots of red and yellow on Raven. "Very interesting."

"What's interesting?" Raven turned her head back, but Jason had already opened his other eye, his vision shifting to normal.

"Nothing, never mind, congrats on dating."

"Thank you…I think." Beastboy just laughed. Once they reached the roof access both turned to face Jason, Raven still looking at the newcomer with a quizzical expression.

"Well here you are dude, when you getting back?"

"Don't know, late. Night, and thanks." Jason opened the door and walked onto the room. "Beautiful night, perfect for love." Both Titans watched as Jason walked off the edge and flew away, his green glow lighting up the sky.

"What are you thinking Rae?"

"I don't know why but something is off with him. His emotions are…buried but so strong. It makes no sense."

"Like yours?" Raven glared and Beastboy smiled.

"Just kidding I know your emotions."

"But yes, sort of like mine. But I don't understand why." The two headed inside, Beastboy deciding to "distract" Raven from Jason. Meanwhile Jason flew over Jump, landing in the projects. Walking out of an ally, Jason pulled his hood down low, his eyes giving him an eerie glow, only he couldn't have that. So he slid on his dark green lenses, constructs made permanent, they helped his vision, making everything appear like daylight. The new hero headed to a dimly lit bar called _Katie's_, sidestepping as a man was throne out.

"And stay out ya bum! Hey newbie, you're late."

"Living arrangements won't happen again." The big black man shrugged and pointed it over his shoulder.

"Take it up with the boss." Jason ducked under the other guy and headed to the bar.

"Jason Darlin where ya been?"

"Sorry Katie, new living arrangements, won't happen again."

"Fine, now get to your stool and watch me pub." Jason nodded, walking into a back room and hanging up his jacket before taking a seat in the corner of the bar. Scantily clad waitresses walked around dolling out drinks, as a girl danced on the stage. Jason had found _Katie's_ three weeks ago, when he told his captain he was leaving. The crew took him out to get drinks as a farewell, the young man having been a bit of a mascot for the ship. After his crewmates left, Jason helped throw a drunk out, mostly cause the guy had been annoying the young sailor, but Katie took an instant liking to him and gave him a job. Now he was swiftly becoming part of the bar. Watching the bar was easy enough, Earl, the other bouncer, did most of the work, but Jason had sharper eyes. He learned how to watch people's hands (he had lost at dice to many times when he first started sailing) so now he could see when people did something funny.

Like now. Two men were sitting in a booth at the edge of the bar, not near the lights. One hand exchanged money, the other white powder. Jason slowly slid off his seat and cut his way through the crowd. He maneuvered around waitresses, often time, giving them subtle turns as he moved. He was almost over there when one of the men looked up and made eye contact. "Shit." The two men and several at another table jumped up all drawing guns. "Easy boys, no need to do something stupid."

"We weren't doing anything."

"Course not, just hand over that baggy and we're good." The guards cocked their pistols. Most of the customers and waitresses were hiding under or behind tables, Earl had a gun pointed right at him, so he couldn't draw; only Katie had a clear shot, but her shot gun wasn't cocked.

"That ain't any of your business."

"Yea it is, this is a bar, you want a buzz, buy a drink. No god damn drugs in this joint." One of the two men at the original table, in all probability the dealer, walked forward and pressed his gun right against Jason's head.

"Says who, you?" Jason sighed, rolling up sleeves, acting like he was taking out the trash, not dealing with a loaded gun pointed at his head.

"Yea me." Then he brought his hands up, stealing the gun from the dealer, only to point it back at him. All the thugs and the buyer pointed their weapons at him. "Now then, back off before I get mad."

"Or what?" Jason just smirked then cocked the gun.

"Don't test me; I'm not in the mood." Then Katie grabbed her gun and cocked it, while Earl tackled the guy in front of him, stealing a pistol and drawing his own, and just like that it went from five guys with pistols pointing at unarmed bar patrons, to a Mexican standoff. "Now then hand over the stuff, a cover charge for pissing me off and scaring the customers, and maybe I won't splatter your brains on the floor." The goons dropped their pieces first, then the buyer. "Good, Earl?" The big bouncer grabbed the guns, hitting a few who wouldn't back down, before making his way back to Jason. Earl searched the dealer and the client, taking the drugs before throwing them out.

"We'll be back!"

"No you won't. Earl I'll be right back." Jason dropped his pistol and walked outside, shutting the door behind him. There were several crashes, a couple screams, and Jason walked back in taking the towel Katie was holding. He wiped off his hands and his face; the towel received several new patches of red.

"You want a drink love?"

"Coke, nothing alcoholic."

"Of course dearie. Go sit, I'll send Rita with it." He took his spot on his old stool, as a waitress came over. Gorgeous and clad in nothing but leather and lace, Rita was by far one of the prettiest waitresses at the joint, and she seemed to like Jason.

"Here ya go hero boy, a nice sober coke." He smiled and nodded his head, taking the class and sipping the surgery beverage. The bar was quiet the rest of the night. Katie closed early, letting Earl take off along with most of the girls. Jason stayed behind helping clean up and stack chairs.

"You got blood on yer shirt love." Jason looked up from his broom and saw where Katie was pointing.

"Damn." Jason set aside the broom and slipped the long shirt off, his black a-shirt showing off his tattoos. He had a dragon on his shoulders, another coiling down his left arm and a wolf on his right upper arm. On both his arms were braces that moved with his arms, they went under his clothes and down to his legs. He checked the shirt several times before Katie gave a grunt and walked over, taking it from him.

"I'll clean it, you finish up then head home its getting late."

"Yes ma'am." He finished sweeping then headed out, his long jacket covering his tattoos up again. Walking to a side alley he shot out on a green Harley, driving to the harbor where he jumped into the air. He landed on Titan's Tower, punching in the code he got from the communicator before heading down the stairs. He couldn't remember how to get to his room so he crashed on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun found him several hours later, the great windows shining the light right on his face. "Don't want to get up." He turned around so his face was towards the back of the couch. Then Robin came in.

"Morning Jason, good that you're up its time for training."

"Right." Jason launched himself from the couch, his blue hair messed up and his clothes disheveled.

"How was work?" Robin poured himself a mug of coffee, and noticed Jason staring at it. Without a word he passed the other a mug of the steaming liquid. Jason nodded his thanks.

"Usual."

"What do you do?"

"Stuff, so what training am I doing?"

"We need to see what you can do with and without your powers."

"Sounds good." Ten minutes later the rest of the Titans appeared, all in various of being awake. Once everyone had breakfast, the Titans and their guest made their way to the roof where the obstacle course was set up.

"Ok this is a modified version of Star's and Rae's run. Just try to get through everything as fast as possible, get hit three times and you lose."

"Got it." Jason shrugged off his long jacket, the Titans seeing his tattoos and his braces for the first time. No one said anything. Jason let his glow out, floating into the air over the starting line. When the green light flashed he took off. Jason zoomed through the obstacles, two blasters in his hands. When tentacles popped out of the walls, he back pedaled, summoning several anime-style ninjas and samurai. The constructs attacked the tentacles as Jason dodged around, blasting through several obstructions. Then re-commissioned Slade bots appeared.

"He made it pretty far without much trouble."

"It's his constructs; we don't know what he can and can't do with them."

"True, but he didn't really use them unless he was in a pickle. Check it out, he ain't using them now." It was true, instead of making more fighter constructs to help balance the odds, Jason just made a green katana, ripping through the Slade bots as he flew. Then two landed on him. "Oh, boy gonna have some bruises from that one."

"Add the laser turrets."

"You sure Rob, he's already on the ground, possibly out of action."

"He's fine, add the lasers." Cyborg nodded and flipped a switch, the laser turrets popping out of the ground. The two robots on Jason slid off of him, both in various pieces, thanks to the help of a green lumberjack with a chainsaw. Jason took to the air, only to get blasted. He slammed into a wall, getting caught by more tentacles.

"Think that's it Rae?" Raven and Beastboy were watching from the finish line with Starfire, Robin and Cyborg manning the control panel.

"I don't know, maybe. If he can't concentrate and get out of there."

"He was doing most impressive."

"Then he got over confident."

"And Rob totally upped the difficulty."

"Yes that to." Jason struggled, getting more and more violent as he was restrained, then his energy changed colors, it flashed yellow before changing to red and a giant blast of energy shot out, destroying the tentacles. Jason, now covered in red, shot forward, throwing energy blasts as he raced through the course, no longer using any constructs, just his raw power. When he crossed the finish line, he let out a small growl at the lack of enemies.

"Jason you ok?" Robin and Cyborg hopped down from the control panel, both watching the other wearily. He looked almost crazed, feral. Nothing they had ever seen from him. Jason spun slowly, his red glow fading, replaced by his usual green. Robin noticed his eyes changed color along with his glow.

"Yea sorry bout that. So how'd I do?"

"Five minutes. Not bad for a beginner." Jason nodded and threw his coat on. "Now for some combat practice."

"Dude don't I get a break?" Robin looked back at the other Titans, Cyborg shrugged, Raven didn't even look interested and Beastboy and Starfire nodded. "Ten minutes ok?"

"Slave driver." Jason started walking to the roof exit, wiping a hand over his mouth.

"Did he get hit in the face?"

"I don't know, why?"

"He was bleeding from the mouth."

"I'll give him a physical afterwards." The Titans went inside, showing Jason to the gym. He took a seat, making several aides who ran around helping him. One taped up his hands, another removed his jacket and shirt, and a third removed his shoes. Without a shirt on, the Titans could see that Jason's whole body had a brace on it, as if his bones couldn't support his body without them. Cyborg made a note to ask about them during the physical. Once he was ready, the teen jumped up and walked into the ring.

"Who am I brawling with?" Robin went to step forward when Raven walked into the ring, removing her cloak.

"Me." Jason nodded, a green sword appearing in his hands.

"Hey Jay man, no weapons, purely hand to hand." The sword disappeared and Jason took a boxing stance. "What about the braces?" Jason looked down then shrugged, amazingly the braces moved with his body.

"I need them to move around normally, they don't do anything special."

"Its fine, they won't help much anyway." The two fighters circled each other, then clashed. Five minutes later Jason had an arm wrapped around Raven's neck and one of her arms pinned to her back. Robin held Beastboy's arm, the green teen looking furious, as the others watched with amazement.

"You give?"

"No." Jason twisted the pinned arm, Raven grimaced at the pain.

"Now?" Raven brought her head forward then back, smashing it into Jason's face. But the energy user held on. "Ow, that hurt, but was useless; you're hurting more than I am." Raven didn't argue, her head hurt like hell, Jason might as well have steel for his skull.

"I give." Jason loosened his grip and Raven broke free. Beastboy appeared at her side with her cloak and the two left, to get some ice for Raven's head. Jason shrugged on his coat when Cyborg stepped in front of him.

"Physical time dude."

"What?"

"We want to give you a physical, ok?"

"Sure why not."

"Awesome, well follow me man, this wont take long." The two walked to the medical wing while the rest of the Titans went back to "normal" lives. "Alright man, hop on the bed, shirt off." Jason shrugged off his jacket and shirt, before sitting on the bed. "Now I'm just gonna give you a physical, but I am gonna take your braces off ok, to see if you really need them?" Jason looked wary, his body tense, but he nodded. "Ok, nice ink by the way, where'd you get 'em?"

"The wolf I got in Newyork, a welcome gift when the crew of the cargo ship finally agreed to let me live and work on the ship. The Dragon on my back I got in Japan after completing my training and the one on my arm I got in Brazil after winning a tournament." Cyborg's human eye was as wide as it could go and his jaw was on the ground.

"Damn boy." Jason just shrugged. Cyborg checked his vitals, took blood, did everything that was needed, until finally it came time to take the braces off. "Ok just hold out your arm." Jason did, his eyes turning to a slight aquamarine color, "now I'm gonna take the brace off, just try and keep your arm in the air ok?"

"Ok." Cyborg lifted the brace off and Jason's arm started to waver. Then it stopped, the teen looking at his arm in shock.

"How?" Before Cy could stop him Jason ripped off his other brace, both his arms were fine. "They work!? They Work!" In a flash of bright blue light all the braces disappeared and he jumped into the air. Cyborg stepped back, a mix of amusement and surprise written on his face. After Jason raved for a little longer, he sat back down on the bed. "Sorry bout that."

"It's cool, I guess your arms didn't used to work."

"At first yea, but I got like some muscle disease while traveling early on, hence the braces. Doctors said I was better in Japan but I didn't believe, never had the guts to take the braces off."

"If you don't mind, where'd you get the braces?"

"Made them, took two days, but if I can work up enough energy I can make something permanent. Now it's not as hard but back them it was almost impossible."

"Huh, you remember how the disease was cured?"

"I didn't know it was, the ships doc just one day said the muscle tissues had been restored, no idea how."

"Hmm, if you don't mind I'll take a look at it, see if I can see what happened."

"Ok." Cyborg took some more samples and let Jason go. Debating on whether or not to go to his room, Jason came upon the common room. He could hear Beastboy laughing, while Robin talked with Starfire. It was…nice, normal. Still he found out his body was fine, he wanted to celebrate. He stole up to the roof and made a galleon in the sky. Flying up, he made a crew of green pirates, along with a green tri pointed hat and a great coat. The green ship was about to launch when a black energy shadow appeared on the main deck.

"What are you doing?" Jason looked down from the wheel, his breath catching slightly. In the light Raven's purple hair shined and her eyes sparkled. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself slightly, pasting a confident smile on.

"Celebrating."

"What?" Jason raised his arm, the sleeve of his coat disappearing.

"My arms, my whole body works! I don't need my braces anymore!" Raven was forced to steady herself; Jason's powerful emotions were smashing into her like a wave. The ship and all the pirates started to change, slowly becoming bright blue, but then Jason reigned himself in, his emotions were once more locked deep inside and his energy became its usual bright green. "Hey sorry, still excited."

"I can see, what are you planning on doing with this?" Raven tapped the energy ship and Jason shrugged a bright smile on his face.

"Go sailing, what else?" Raven shook her head, almost muttering "idiot" under her breath, instead she looked upped at the other.

"You know, you're going to be a Titan, do you have a name or a costume, since going around as Jason can draw a lot of bad attention to your job?" Jason looked thought for a moment then made a great green flash. When Raven could see, Jason stood on the deck in a long black duster, a black two piece suit with a green belt underneath; he had green boots, green fingerless gauntlets and a domino mask.

"What do you think?" Raven's eyebrows shot up, Jason looked…hot. The suit highlighted his lean muscle and the domino mask gave him a hint of mystery. Shaking her head, 'think about Beastboy' the half demon nodded.

"Not bad, but what about a name?" Jason waved his hand and the ship disappeared, both floating down to the roof.

"Good question, what do you call theses?" He made a energy Raven.

"A construct, that's what the GL's call them."

"Right, construct, that's my name, Construct."


	5. Chapter 5

The Titans celebrated Jason's news name and officially welcomed him to the Teen Titans. Cyborg gave him a set of pass codes and Robin gave him a communicator. After the party Jason excused himself, saying he had to get to his job. So here he was flying through the night, a true honest to god, super hero. 'Construct' the name sounded strange. He liked the ring of it, but it didn't sound…right, like he was trying to be someone else. Then again when he had chosen the name Jason he had the same feeling, so maybe it'll pass and Construct will become as natural as Jason. The bar was quiet, Jason just sitting on his stool. He flirted with a few of the waitresses (and some of the drunker clientele), threw out a few men who were too liberal with their hands, but all in all it was boring.

He fell into a routine, hanging in the Tower (and sleeping) during the day and working at night. He helped stop a few robberies, but no real villains were acting up so Robin trained Jason instead of sending him out on missions. His hand to hand fighting was good, great in fact, but he needed work on his powers. Surprisingly Jason didn't like to use constructs in battle, he preferred to use his own skills, not his powers. Also he grew closer to the Titans, falling into life seamlessly. He became especially close with Beastboy and Raven, BB could get the other to do anything and Raven found a new partner in meditation. Two weeks into his training, Robin decided to officially tell Jump about its newest hero, at the annual Jump City Ball. It was a big gala event for a lot of charities and a chance for the city's elite to look good. Jason was less then enthusiastic about going. Then again, out side of Starfire, the same could be said about the rest of the Titans. "Dude do I really have to wear a tux?"

"Yes BB, all the guys have to wear a tux."

"Uh I don't own a tux." Robin looked from Beastboy at Jason, doing some quick calculations in his head.

"Figured as much, check your room, I went shopping yesterday, picked up suits for all of us, and some extra clothes for you."

"I didn't need clothes."

"You had two sets of clothes; even Beastboy has more clothes than that." Both Jason and Beastboy glared at Raven, the gothic girl just shrugging.

"Fine, still I ain't comfortable with this." Jason had barely been comfortable with his costume; the only solace was that he designed it.

"I know, but we're the Titans, we have to go, and this is a good way to introduce you to the press."

"Great." He finished grabbing his snack and turned around, fully intent on staying in his room when Beastboy and Cyborg stepped in front of him.

"Hey bro we was wondering…"

"Want to play stankball?" Jason looked at the ball of dirty laundry then back at the two Titans.

"Uh sure?"

"Sweet! Rae we need a ref!"

"Um no, I need to meditate, so does Jason." The other reason he started to meditate was that Jason's powers were linked to his emotions, and while he had great control, when he got angry, his powers started to get wild.

"Oh uh right, sorry guys, I'll play when I'm done." Cy nodded and walked away, but Beastboy just smiled.

"Mind if I join?" Since Raven and BB started to date he did this every now and then. Both Raven and Jason nodded. The three made their way up to the roof, Beastboy grabbing a pillow as they walked.

Once on the roof the three made a triangle Jason and Raven floating and Beastboy on the pillow. Raven and Beastboy used her mantra but Jason repeated a series of words under his breath, the pair only picking up things like "light". Soon enough each became lost in the confines of their mind. Raven was in Nevermore, Beastboy was in a jungle hunting his Beast, and Jason was on a ship, surrounded by seven beings of light. None said anything, none could really. Jason stared at each of them, a different lantern symbol on each of their chests. He understood the emotions they represented; he even understood why his energy changed when his emotions changed. What he didn't understand was why he had them and why he had lost his memory. As he stood on the deck of the green ship he debated asking again. But his powers didn't know anything more than he did. So he merely worked on controlling them. The green was easy enough to control, so was the blue one, then there was red. Jason knew his temper was bad, but he was determined to reign in the red energy. Yellow and him had an arrangement, Jason worked his hardest to not get scared, and Yellow didn't come out, period. That left indigo, orange and violet. Jason liked to think of himself as a compassionate individual but truth be told his compassion really was reserved for people he cared about, the few there were. Orange, greed, was something he didn't care about. He wasn't greedy, he didn't want stuff he didn't need, bout it. And love, violet, that was a whole other story. One he was looking at today. By the violet woman where two smaller constructs, who hadn't fully formed yet. He stared at them, trying to figure out who they were. None of his powers ever did something like this before, but the violet being wouldn't talk, so Jason eventually gave up and left the ship in his mind and returned to his body. His legs unfolded from underneath him, numb from lack of blood.

"Damn really need to work on that." He looked up at the sky, couple hours he was gone. Beastboy and Raven had disappeared, Jason had a pretty good hunch where to. Checking his communicator, Jason saw he had a couple hours till work and nothing to do. "Great, whoever said being a super hero is exciting was lying through their teeth." Making a green naginita, the new hero practiced his katas, spinning the energy blade around his body. In a flash it changed to a katana then disappeared all together. Jason stood on the roof, breathing heavy, soaked in sweat and still frustrated. Why he was frustrated he couldn't say, something just felt off. Maybe it was the two new beings on his spirit ship. He couldn't figure out who they were, he didn't really care for anyone that way.

Shaking his head, Jason headed inside, grabbing a shower and some dinner. Finally 8'oclock rolled around and the new hero disappeared for work. Only he didn't notice the soul shadow that flew after the glowing teen. Jason landed three blocks from the bar, walking out in a pair of jeans, boots and a t-shirt under his white jacket (the jacket was originally white, but when he changes into his hero form it changes to black it morphs depending on his mood).

"Hey kid, how you doing?"

"Meh not bad, gonna drop my stuff off in the back."

"Got it." Jason moved into the bar heading into the back. He hung up his coat and grabbed the spare switch blade Katie gave him (he left it in the bar, no need for it outside where he had his powers) and headed back out. The night started off slow enough, no real loud customers, a couple who got a bit handsy but they stopped after a glare. No nothing happened until about 12 o'clock. Jason had barely moved from his stool, just relaxing and flirting when they walked in. An average height lanky teenager with bright green eyes and blond hair, he looked a bit young but either he had a great fake I.D. or Earl just didn't care. Next to him was an attractive young woman with black hair and blue eyes. Strange combination, also her skin was a bit pale. The girl wore dark black jeans and a purple tank top, her escort sported baggy shorts and a button down. Jason spared them a glance but didn't really pay attention. He was busy stopping someone from groping a waitress. It wasn't until closing time that Jason finally paid the two any attention. He flagged down Rita, ordering a drink and pointed to the couple. "Who are those two?"

"Don't know, just sat in the corner, nursing a couple of drinks."

"Enough to get drunk?"

"If they got shitty tolerance." Jason nodded and sent the waitress away. Rita returned with his drink two minutes later.

"Babe I'm bouncing, you gonna be ok with just the old woman here?"

"Yea, go on girl." Rita kissed Jason then waved to Katie. Most of the other girls left too. Earl waved good night, leaving just Katie, Jason and the pair.

"Jason dear, tell those two its closing." The bouncer/janitor nodded and walked over talking a seat at the bar.

"Its bout closing time you two."

"Really already." Jason's head spun so fast he could give Kid Flash a run for his money. He closed his right eye, letting his left shift into the emotional spectrum. Same lights as before.

"Sneaky guys, sneaky, but like I said closing time. Wait outside for a little and I'll take you home." The Titans nodded and walked outside. Katie came over and watched as Jason followed the two out the door.

"I'll close up tonight Jason, you go have fun."

"It's not like that." Katie winked.

"Of course not. Now go have some fun they're a pretty couple, should show you a good time." Jason glared but it didn't do much, the old bartender so immune to everything that nothing Jason did could faze her. Shrugging on his long white jacket the teen walked outside and stared at his two friends, just stared.

"Jay, man, what's wrong?" Jason just waved his hand, making a green hot rod appear in the road.

"Get in." All three changed to their hero forms and got in, Jason driving. The green car took off, flying down the streets before making it to the harbor. It took off into the air, Jason changing the wheels into hover jets. They flew back to the Tower in complete silence, Jason never looking at either of them. The glowing car landed on the roof and disappeared, leaving the three teens standing opposite each other.

"Jason we…"

"I don't want to know, I don't care. I'm a bit insulted you actually decided to follow me rather than respect my privacy, something you value highly Raven, but be that as it may, what's done is done. Don't go back to my bar, don't tell anyone and we're fine. Good night." With that Jason stormed away, leaving the couple alone.

"Guess following him wasn't my greatest idea huh Rae?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jason barely spoke for a week, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg unsure how to act around the tempermental energy user. In the end the three decided to give him space (after Robin had been almost tossed out of the tower in a classic Beastboy style). Meanwhile Raven and Beastboy tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. Eventually it was the night of the Gala, and the Titans showed up in style. Robin and Starfire road in on the R-Cycle, Cyborg and Beastboy in the T-Car and Raven with Jason flew in. The press flocked around trying to see the new hero in a black tuxedo with a bright green shirt underneath and no tie. Over the tux he wore a dark green trench coat, a green fedora hat and of course his black domino mask. Raven wore a dark purple dress with a nice slit up the leg, Starfire wore a similar one, though her slit was larger and the top was low cut. Beastboy wore a black suit with a dark green shirt and tie, Cyborg also wore a classic tux and Robin wore a dark crimson shirt under a black suit jacket with slacks and his combat boots. As the group of reporters crowded around Robin raised his hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please, please. Yes the Titans have an announcement to make, and yes it has to do with a new member, but please let's go inside and enjoy this wonderful evening first." It didn't calm the reporters down, but they did allow the Titans to enter the building. Jason looked a cross between amused and annoyed. Once inside the Titans scattered, Cyborg to the buffet, Robin and Starfire to the Mayor's table, Beastboy and Raven to a private corner and Jason to the bar. The bartender took one look at him and shook his head.

"There's no way I'm serving you kid."

"Figured as much."

"Oh give the kid a drink, my treat." Construct turned to see a pretty debutant standing a bit to close to him. Not half bad on the eyes, dressed in rather revealing formal wear, with an air of total entitlement. Construct was already annoyed.

"Thanks sweetheart but it'd set a bad example, teen hero drinking illegally at a public event. Just a coke is all." The bartender nodded and passed him the soda. Construct almost grimaced at the sugary drink but he didn't need to get drunk anyway, flying while drunk wasn't an experience he was anxious to repeat.

"So baby, what's your name?"

"They call me Construct." The debutant slunk to the next stool, crossing her ankles as she sat. Construct resisted the urge to smirk.

"Construct, what can you do?"

"Oh a little of this, a little of that." He made a green rose appear. "For you." The debutant fawned over the gift. Construct finally allowed that smirk. His old friends, the crew of The Saint Marie, were very helpful in teaching him how to use his powers to pick up women.

"This is amazing, like Green Lantern."

"Something like that." He started flirting a little when Raven appeared out of nowhere.

"Construct, Robin wants you." Construct sighed as he looked at the debutant.

"One minute babe." He turned back to Raven, clearly annoyed that his game was interrupted. "Can't it wait, I'm kind of busy." Raven's eyes glowed briefly and Construct wondered if he should get ready for a fight.

"He said now." Construct discreetly checked her energy aura, mostly red, tinted with orange. He couldn't help the thought of glee that shot through him at the thought of Raven possibly being jealous. But then he wasn't sure why he should be gleeful or, more importantly, why Raven would be jealous. He shook his head, he was mad both her and Beastboy, they had invaded his privacy, he shouldn't be gleeful. Whatever she's feeling is her business, not his. He turned back to the girl only to feel Raven's black energy surround his arm. He sent a murderous glare at the half demon, but it didn't faze her.

"Fine, I'm coming." He turned back to the debutant, realizing he never bothered to ask her name. "Sorry sweetie but duty calls." The girl went to say something but Raven was already dragging Construct away.

"So what was so important that it couldn't wait till I finished my conversation?"

"You mean the one where you were trying to worm your way into her pants?"

"Yea that one." Raven stopped and let go of the other.

"Fine go back." Construct looked confused; he was still getting anger and greed off the girl but fear too. He couldn't figure out why.

"You said Robin had something important to tell me."

"He wanted to introduce you but since you're busy we can do it later." Construct turned his head to look at the girl then back at Raven.

"What's up with you, first minute you're pissed and now you act like you don't care. What the hell girl?" She pushed the other away and stormed off, not even bothering to answer. Construct just stood there scratching his head when he was grabbed from behind.

"Construct we're going to introduce you to the press." The energy user nodded, still confused by the sorceress's actions. Construct smiled as Robin introduced him, said a few words then bolted.

Jason hated the press, even more now that he was a public figure. Seeking relief from all the questions he jumped out a window flying up to the roof. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one seeking refuge. Already there were Beastboy and Raven. Jason debated landing, but in the end his hatred for reporters outweighed his anger towards the couple. He landed on the far side of the roof trying to stay away from the others. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a cigarette pack and a lighter, he wasn't an avid smoker but sometimes he needed one to calm his nerves. Working in the bar had some what gotten rid of the habit, Katie refused to let anyone smoke her in bar and the Titans were role models (well that and Robin was a health nut and was determined to destroy all unhealthy habits), so he had basically quiet. This night destroyed that resolve. He had barely lit the smoke up when it was covered in a black aura and vaporized. "That's bad for you." Jason looked over his shoulder to see Beastboy and Raven staring, Beastboy holding Raven's waist from behind and leaning his head on her shoulder, Raven's eyes glowing. Jason just snorted and lit up a new cigarette.

"Done worse to myself, besides why do you care?" Beastboy went to say something and Jason just held up his hand. "You know what, I really don't care. I'm bouncing, tell Robin." He took two drags off the cig before tossing it away, jumping off the roof and flying back into the hotel. He took his jacket and hat before disappearing into the night. Jason wandered around Jump, removing his mask and tux jacket; using the pocket dimension he stored his street clothes to hide them. Pulling the fedora low over his eyes he made his way towards Katie's bar. As he walked he saw three gang bangers following him. Suppressing a smirk Jason kept walking, as if he hadn't noticed them. He made his mask appear, ducking into a side alley, the idiots followed. He walked out five minutes whistling and dusting his knuckles off. Jason smiled as he headed towards the water, he needed that. He ignored his communicator, determined to enjoy his brief respite. The fight was the perfect thing to clear his mind and he didn't even need his powers. As he walked a shadow seemed to follow him, but Jason didn't notice, that is until the shadow landed in front of him. Jumping back, the teen hero brought his hands up into a fighting stance. His aura lit up, ready to smash whoever it was.

"So this is the new hero I've heard so much about." The robot stepped into the light, Slade's face appearing on the monitor where the robot's face should be.

"Slade I'm guessing."

"Correct." Jason slowly circled the robot, eyes flicking around trying to find the others. "Just the one robot, I just want to talk."

"Well I feel honored that Jumps number one bad guy wants to chat with me."

"You should." Jason relaxed his stance, fixing his jacket as if he wasn't intimidated.

"Well I wish you picked a better time, I've had a rather frustrating evening and am not in the best mood to talk to."

"I regret to hear that, but talk we will all the same." Jason looked around again.

"Gotta tell ya Slade I don't like you. And I'm really not interested in hearing what you say, so gnight." His hand snapped up, a green blaster materializing as he let off a shot. The head of the robot exploded, the body falling down lifelessly. Spinning with a second blaster ready the teenager scanned the street, looking for more robots, but none appeared. Jason shot into the air, fully intent on returning the tower as fast as he could. Slade sat back in his chair reviewing the data. The new hero intrigued the villain, and like all things that interested Slade, the villain intended to study him.

Once back at the Tower, Jason watched TV in the common room; trying to figure if it was smart to tell Robin about his conversation with Slade. Logically he knew he should, because any movement of the Titan's arch baddie was important, but for some reason Jason didn't want the others to know where he went after he left the ball. Finally after a couple of hours he heard the doors open. "Construct you're here, are BB and Rae here?" Jason waved from the couch.

"Yea that party didn't work for me, so I split. I figured Rae or BB told you and uh no, they're not here, why?"

"They left soon after you, said they were going to go look for you."

"Wait what?" Jason jumped up and turned, sure enough the two weren't there. "Great, I'll be back."

"Wait Jason we can just call them." Construct was already out the window. "Man what's been up with those three lately." Starfire stared at where Jason jumped out the building, a thoughtfully expression on her face. Suddenly she smiled and nodded to herself, turning back to Robin with a serene look on her face.

"It is complicated Boyfriend Dick, come let us see to ourselves."

"Yo if ya'll are gonna get all hot and heavy do it in your own room please!" Cyborg was already on the couch, flipping through channels. He shivered when Starfire dragged Robin away, giggling all the while. "Boy's gonna be sore in the morning." Meanwhile Jason was flying around at full speed, nervous. He had pissed off Slade and now the two people who tried the hardest to be his friends were out in the city, looking for him. He let his aura shine bright, swallowing him. When it disappeared he was in his full costume, his black coat billowing in the breeze. He pulled out his communicator and took off towards their signal. He was worried if they went looking for him they would have just check their communicators and gone to the Tower, and they must have been gone awhile since Robin was surprised to see Jason at the Tower without them. He checked his call log, sure enough BB had tried calling him earlier but he had ignored it. It was right before his meeting with Slade. Panic welled up in the teenager, where it came from he couldn't say. His aura took a lighter color, yellow mixing in with the usual brilliant green. He weaved through the air, scanning the slums of Jump for any signs of his friends, trying to reach either of them through his communicator. It didn't work. Jason landed on a roof trying to figure out where to search next when another Slade bot appeared.

"Construct, our last conversation ended rather abruptly, that was rather rude of you." Jason spun blasters already in his hands. "Now, now I would hate for this to turn ugly. It seems your friends were looking for you earlier," the camera changed to where Beastboy and Raven where tied up, both unconscious. Raven's arm where chained behind her back, she also had a gag in her mouth and cloth wrapped around her eyes, while Beastboy was literally chained to the floor. Jason snarled at the villain, his aura shifting to red.

"Let them go."

"Interesting, power shifts based on emotions, interesting. As for your demand, no I think I will hold onto them for now."

"Slade you son of a bitch give them to me!" But it was useless, the robot self destructed, Jason barely throwing up a shield to block the explosion. Flying into the air Jason waited till the ringing in his ears died down for him to call Robin. "Robin emergency! Raven and Beastboy captured by Slade, I'm going to go look for them, try and see if you can find them, Construct out." Jason shut his communicator and took off for the slums.


	7. Chapter 7

He landed in an alley behind one of Jumps most notorious bars. _Slims_ was where bad guys got together to have a drink and bemoan the fact they suck at being bad. Mostly b and c listers, no real threats, so a great place for information without the threat of serious villains. Jason stumbled across this spot once when he first got to Jump. Back then he ended up having to fight his way out and swore never to go there again, now though, now he was thankful for it. Jason changed his costume, Construct couldn't be caught destroying a bar full of villains, no, someone else had to. When he stepped under the street light, his armor was gone, replaced by a crisp red suit, his over coat a deep crimson. A black Fedora appeared on his head, his masked morphed into a blood red face plate, with dark green slits for his eyes. Taking a deep breath Jason entered the bar. He wandered over to the counter, not bothering to return all the stares he was getting.

"Listen mister this is the wrong bar for you, why don't you turn around and walk away." Jason took a seat on a stool and spun around, leaning against the bar as the crowd of villains stared at him.

"No I think this is just the right bar for me. I'm looking for some information." Several Hive students stood up. Jason's hand snapped up a dark red gun in his hand. "Now now, no need for unpleasantness, I just want some info." The bartender leaned over the counter, cleaning a glass.

"What kind of information?"

"The whereabouts of a certain villain." There were grumbles across the bar.

"Sorry fella we don't do that." Jason nodded to himself.

"Right then." Jason spun a second gun in his other hand. "Tell me what I want to know or you die." The bartender, to his credit, didn't flinch.

"Who do you think you are kid, the Crimson Avenger or something?"

"Nothing so dramatic. I want the location of Slade's hideout, now." Someone shifts and Jason's right hand locks onto the thug.

"You realize that if you don't leave soon, we're gonna tear you apart." Jason dipped his head, his faceplate concealing his smirk.

"You can certainly try." A shot sounded, the thug went down. Jason vaulted over the counter as gunfire and lasers tore apart the bar. Pulling the bartender down with him, Jason pistol whipped the man before making twin submachine gun constructs. Taking a deep breath Jason popped up from the bar, spraying with both guns. Nameless thugs went down as the more famous villains tried to coordinate an attack plan. Dr. Light took ten energy rounds to the chest, he was done. The Hive Five didn't have enough room to maneuver and were drunk, easily dispatched. Jason threw three concussion grenades and ducked as the energy bombs went off. When he stood up, everyone in the bar was unconscious. Well, except Red X.

"Not bad kid." The shadow thief appeared next to Jason, throwing the energy user over the bar. Jason went to stand up but X blasted him in the back. "You managed to take down a bar full of b-list villains on your own. Still you missed me." Jason rolled onto his back, firing energy pistols at the villain. Red X jumped into the air, dodging the shots.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Jason jumped to his feet, only to get hit in the face by a kick. The next one he blocked and the third he caught. "Stop doing that!" He got a kick to the stomach as a response.

"What's the matter kid, can't take a straight up fight?" Red X swung back for a punch when Jason's fist crashed into the teen's jaw.

"No I just don't like being kicked in the jaw." He hit Red X two more times before a swift blast to his stomach sent the hero backwards. Red X activated his glove blades but got hit in the chest by an energy blast, slamming him into a wall. Jason was standing in the middle of a smashed table, holding a red sawed off shot gun in one hand, his stomach in the other.

"No fair." As Red X struggled to his feet Jason fired the other barrel before tossing the construct aside.

"Who said I played fair?" He made an energy gun and grabbed the thief, trapping X against the wall with the gun under his chin. "Now listen I've wasted enough time playing with you, so I'm gonna ask you this once and only once, where is Slade?" Red X laughed, shaking his head.

"What makes you think I know where he is?" Jason cocked the blaster.

"Because you're Red X, you're always in the know." Red X shifted slightly.

"True but," his knee shot up hitting Jason in the groin, "I need to go." The thief tried to move when he was thrown back against the wall and punched in the stomach twice.

"That was dirty, not bad. Now then where is Slade?" Red X went to move again when Jason shot him in the leg. To his credit Red X didn't scream as the energy bullet tore a hole right through him. "Listen either give my information or become permanently disabled," he shoved the gun to the thief's stomach, "got me?" Red X looked down at the gun the back up into the blank face plate with the green eyes.

"I get ya. Last I heard Slade was in the old Industrial complex, in South Jump. Rumor has it he converted a factory or something. That's all I know." His breathing was erratic, Jason could already see the adrenalin pumping in him to keep him alive.

"Thanks." Jason snapped his head forward, hitting Red X right between the eyes followed by a swift punch to his stomach. The teenaged thief dropped, Jason wrapped the thief's leg with a bar towel while he looked for a lighter. With the lighter and a bottle of booze Jason sterilized and cauterized the hole, then called 911. The hole was in the meat of his thigh, no permanent damage. Jason left the bar, taking off into the air as soon as he could. Once in the air, his outfit transformed back to his Construct costume and he called Robin. Once the Titans leader knew where Slade was Jason disconnected the call and took off, flying as fast as he could.

It didn't take long to find Slade's hideout; the sounds of battle could already be heard. Slade's number one henchmen, Cinderblock was out and roaring, the other Titans working on subduing him. Construct flew towards the group, guns materializing in his hands when his communicator went off. "Construct, we'll handle the defenses get into the factory and find Beastboy and Raven. Get them at all costs."

"Roger." Jason turned towards the factory, pouring on as much speed as he could. He smashed through the roof like a comet. He landed in the middle of the factory, guns tracking for targets.

"So you found my humble abode." Jason spun, Slade stood by a control panel near the edge of the factory.

"Where are they!" Jason's color turned bright red, blood dripping from his mouth as his rage powered his abilities.

"They're unharmed, for the moment, and they'll stay that way if you agree to my conditions." Jason charged Slade, firing off energy blasts. Slade jumped into the air drawing a hidden bo staff. He slammed the metal staff into Jason head, sending the raging energy user into the wall. But it didn't stop him. Jason came up, a blood red naginata in his hands. A red dragon surrounded the hero, startlingly Slade for a second. Jason gave a loud roar and attacked Slade, but the villain dodged, his skills surpassing that of the young hero. Finally Slade blocked the energy blade and kicked Jason in the head. Again Jason went flying. "If you don't stop this foolishness your friends will die." Slade held up a remote. "35 pounds of plastic explosives have been wired to both Beastboy and Raven's chains, along with power dampeners. If I press this button they die." Jason roared again, taking a step forward. "No no, take another step and they die."

"The others will stop you." Slade laughed, shaking his head.

"No they won't, because you're going to stop them."

"And if I don't?"

"Raven and Beastboy die." Jason nodded, his eyes clearing as his rage cooled down. "So apprentice what do you say? Surrender and defeat your friends or watch as Raven and Beastboy die." Jason's hands glowed briefly, but then he hung his head, his glow receding.

"Fine." Why these two mattered more to Jason, Slade could only guess, but he didn't really care, they made useful hostages.

"Excellent now come here apprentice and bow before your master." Jason took heavy, wooden steps toward Slade. When he was two feet from Slade he bowed. "Good apprentice, good." Jason forced to keep his emotions in check, he had to play this smart if he was gonna walk away from this. "Rise apprentice and go deal with your former teammates." Jason stood up, looking deep into Slade's eye, his own gaze filled with hatred. Suddenly Jason exploded into a flurry of movement. His hand snapped up, letting several quick blasts. Slade had no time to react as each blast hit the villain Jason dove for the remote. Slade struggled to rise when Jason appeared over him, his red glow back. Jason made a power fist and decked Slade as hard as he could, slamming the villain into the floor, then made chains to hold him there.

"Where are they?" Slade laughed at the teen's anger.

"Why should I tell you?" A red revolver appeared in the teen's head, pointed right at the villain's head.

"Cause if you don't I'll torture you then kill you."

"You think the other Titans will let you get away with that?" Jason smiled, an evil smile more appropriate to a villain than a teenager claiming to be a hero. He pulled out his communicator.

"Slade is subdued, don't know where Raven and Beastboy are, they are booby trapped but I have the detonator."

"Roger we'll look for them…see if you can't persuade Slade to give us any useful information." Jason looked down at the villain with glee in his eyes.

"Right, Construct out." Construct's gun vanished, replaced by a combat knife. "Now then, you're a villain, an A list villain, no kid gloves for you. So that means I can have fun with you, the kind of fun being a Titan doesn't allow me to have. So I'll ask you one more time, where are Raven and Beastboy?" Slade looked up at the teenager, his expression hidden behind his mask.

"Impressive, the Titans haven't robbed you of your anger, your baser tendencies. You will make a fine apprentice." Construct growled and shoved the blade into Slade's shoulders. The villain stiffened but didn't make a sound.

"Where!" Construct twisted the blade and wretched it out. Slade let out a grunt of pain.

"Hmm, didn't think you'd actually do that." Slade checked his shoulder; it was bleeding lazily, a red tourniquet already in place. "Bleed a man out; make him delirious, almost as good as truth serum, hmm who taught you that?" Jason made a gun and shot Slade in the leg, no response. He broke one of Slade's arms, shot his other leg and sliced up his stomach. But Slade didn't crack. Finally Jason took the villain's head in his hands, his eyes bright red.

"I'm gonna stop playing games with you if you don't tell me, now where are they?" Slade just looked at him with his blank face.

"You have potential but you're still too weak to do what needs to be done, I would have already found out the information I needed." Jason pulled one hand back and placed it on Slade's wrist, then a crunch was heard and Slade's wrist was broken. Slade just laughed. "Ah I can't imagine how you'll explain this to Robin."

"He won't have to." Robin appeared out of the shadows. Jason's face morphed to shock but Robin just raised his hand. "Normally you're smarter Slade, you avoid hand to hand combat with meta humans, but you underestimated Jason and during the course of your fight, were wounded several times. Jason, having little medical knowledge did his best to heal you" a nod from Robin turned the tourniquets into bandages, "but it might not be enough." Jason worked hard to keep his surprise off his face.

"Grown up have we Robin? You made a fine apprentice yourself, if you didn't have your friends to weigh you down, who knows where you would have gone." Jason growled and went to shoot him again when Robin motioned for him stop.

"Normally I would be horrified at what my teammate has done, but you've taken my friends, hurt them and tried to use them against us. Last time you tried that, I threatened to kill myself, now I have a new threat. I can't kill you, no matter how much I want to, and trust me I want to, but I have it within my power to so utterly destroy your body you're nothing more than a human vegetable, cognizant but completely trapped." He pointed over his shoulder to Jason. "Construct may not have good medical skills but he can keep you alive, and trust me, you'll feel it, every second of it." Jason's eyes flared and Slade found himself on a medical table, strapped down and unable to move. Jason held a scalpel in his hand.

"I'm impressed boys, I truly am. You're growing up Robin, learning that the world isn't as black and white as we like to think. And you've even found a teammate who has the stomach to do the dirty work necessary for your job, impressive. As a show of new respect I shall divulge the information of your friends, you both proved to me you both would be worthy apprentices." Jason shot Robin a confused look, but the Boy Wonder just stared at Slade.

"How do I know you'll tell the truth?" Slade laughed, even strapped down, bleeding form several wounds, the villain still acted like he was in control.

"You don't." Robin stared at Slade for a long time.

"If they're not where you say they are, no prison, or police officers, or anything will stop me from getting you." Slade just laughed.

"They're in the warehouse district, pier 8 warehouse 20."

"Go." Jason shot out of the building, his construct table vanishing. "Titans I've apprehended Slade, he needs medical attention."

Jason flew as fast as he could, lighting up the sky as he rocketed towards the pier. It didn't take long to find the right warehouse; it was the only one crawling with Slade bots. Jason just made an army of constructs and charged. Five minutes later the energy user was inside the warehouse, his coat and costume torn, blood dripping from various cuts and slashes, but Jason paid them no mind. In each hand was a blaster, red constructs around him pouring on more fire. The Slade bots couldn't withstand the onslaught. Jason ripped the warehouse apart, finally finding the two captured titans. In the basement chained to the floor, he found them. "Its ok now guys. I'm gonna free ya." Jason's glow died as he rushed towards them. He made energy gloves, ripping the chains off, followed by the power limiters and the gags. Next thing the energy user knew two bodies collided into him as both heroes collapsed. Jason managed to sit up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Shit guys." Their uniforms were ripped, thankfully it didn't look like anything to bad happened, just minor flesh wounds. Jason made a large disc and lifted the three heroes up, blasting out of the warehouse then flew to the Tower.


	8. Chapter 8

4

When Raven came too, she found herself in the medical wing of the Tower, hooked up to various machines. Next to her was Beastboy, still unconscious, also hooked up to the machines. "Welcome back." Raven's head spun, finding Robin sitting in the corner, a book in his lap. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." Robin let a small smirk out.

"Yea Slade did a number on you two."

"Slade did this?" Robin nodded.

"Yes he did." Raven sat back, she couldn't say she was surprised, Slade was the only one who could really capture two experience Titans so easily and make it so the two don't even remember being captured. "I'm gonna go tell the others you're awake."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Week."

"A week? What did Slade do to us?" Robin shrugged, he looked tired, he had a five o'clock shadow and his costume was rumpled.

"Don't know, Cyborg said there were traces of drugs in your systems, you both had large bruises and Beastboy had several broken bones. We don't really know the extent of your injuries, as soon as you were safe you went into your trance." Raven nodded and Robin left the room.

"Dude why do I feel like a train hit me?" Raven turned back to the green boy next to her.

"Hey Gar, how you feeling?"

"Crappy, what happened?"

"We got captured but we're back at the Tower." Gar shot up, only to clutch his stomach in pain.

"Captured? By who?"

"Slade." Beastboy just sat back, shaking his head.

"Dude, no wonder I hurt all over." He closed his eyes breathing evenly almost as if he was going back to sleep, but shot up again. "Yo why is no one in here?"

"Robin went to go get everyone."

"Oh man, Star hugs, my ribs so can't deal with that right now." To prove him right the doors to the medical room opened and Starfire zoomed in, Robin and Cyborg running behind her. Raven braced herself, hoping her ribs were flexible enough after her healing trance.

"Remember Star no hugs!" Starfire stopped in mid hug, a guilty look on her face.

"It is most wondrous to see you have awakened friend." Raven reached over and gave the alien girl a soft hug. Starfire heroically didn't squeeze back. Beastboy managed to raise his bed. And Cyborg gave him a high five. Robin watched as the Titans seemed to return to their version of normal. Still the way Raven's eyes kept drifting towards the door, or the way Beastboy looked slightly depressed, made it clear not all was as it should be.

"I'm gonna go find Construct, give him the good news." The four other Titans made various noises to let the leader know they heard him. Robin found Construct in the gym, stripped to his waist, working out. He was currently boxing with a construct of himself. Robin hung back and watched as the new hero viciously attacked the construct, a snarl on his face. His dragon covered arm seemed to roar as he jabbed, the dragon on his back shifting as he moved. Finally he landed a right hook that slammed the construct to the ground. He stood over the energy being, panting, before roaring, opening his mouth and letting red flame spew out. Wings sprang out from his back and horns grew on his head, all made from his red energy. Robin watched with a neutral face, having seen to many things to be shocked by his new friend's energy tricks. Finally Jason stepped back, growling slightly, glaring at the burned construct, as if blaming it for everything that had happened.

"Done beating yourself up?" Construct stiffened, his hair covering his face.

"Double meaning huh?" His dragonish appendages faded, leaving Jason looking like he always did.

"You're the one taking the phrase literally." Jason tried to glare, but he looked tired, defeated. Finally his shoulders sagged and all the tension left his body.

"I shouldn't have left that night. They could have been seriously hurt." Robin walked over, tossing Construct a towel before taking a seat on one of the work out benches.

"What happened that got you so mad the week before the ball?" Construct wiped off his face and neck before sitting down next to Robin, offering him water. Robin shook his head.

"Ray and BB followed me to my job; I got pissed because I felt like they couldn't trust me, even though I gave my word to be here. Then at the ball Rae kept giving off weird signals and stuff I just didn't want to deal." Robin chose to ignore the comment 'weird signals,' the hero knew Raven too well to think she would cheat on Beastboy.

"What bout now?" Construct shrugged, taking a short sip of water.

"I don't know, I don't really want to face them, but I got a feeling I got to anyway." Robin just nodded. "Figured as much, they awake?" Robin nodded again. "Right then let me shower and I'll go check in on them." Both stood up, Robin headed back to the med lab while Construct took off for the showers.

He tried to breathe out his nerves, tried to stay relax like his sensei taught him. But he couldn't focus, so after a quick shower, he was back in costume minus his mask. When he got outside med bay, the teenager forced himself to calm down, if the two were mad at him well he'd deal with it. After all it was his fault they were out when they got captured. Once his breathing had evened out and he didn't feel like blasting the first thing he saw, the energy user entered the room. It was empty save the Raven and Beastboy; the others leaving while Jason had still been showering. Raven was reading a book and Beastboy had fallen back asleep. Seeing the others had worn the slightly younger teenager out, and coupled with his injuries he just passed out. Raven looked up when the doors hiss open, closing her book as Construct walked in. "How you feeling?" Raven held a finger to her lips then pointed to Beastboy. Jason nodded and made a pair of green earmuffs for Beastboy. Once the green teen's hearing was sufficiently blocked Raven relaxed.

"Better, my trance got rid of most of my injuries and the drugs in my system. I'm in here mostly for precaution and so BB doesn't get lonely." Construct nodded again, taking a seat near Raven's bed. "How are you doing?" Jason quirked up an eyebrow, his face confused.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who got captured."

"You're not the only one who can read emotions." Jason's eyes shot open.

"How?" Raven shook her head, a small smile playing on her face.

"Its not hard, your eye glows when you do it." Jason blushed, actually ducking his head to try and hide his red features.

"Thought I was more discreet bout it." Raven just shook her head, a smirk threatening to force its way on to her face.

"Not really. You're eye glows and I feel it when you give us that quick scan of yours." Construct sat back, slightly stunned.

"You do?" Raven nodded. "Huh, well to answer your question I'm fine, I wasn't the stupid one who tried to follow an obviously pissed off teenager." Raven snorted as she turned back to her book.

"Oh yes you're just fine." Jason was about retort when Beastboy grumbled and turned over in his sleep. Raven gave him a small smile that was so sweet Jason felt he was intruding. This was a private moment he shouldn't see. It hurt too, to see such pure emotion, Jason couldn't deal with it.

"Whatever, I'm glad you're doing better, I'll see you later." He fled the room, not giving Raven a chance to stop him. He ran to the roof, creating targets and an assault rifle, he didn't come down for two hours. Robin tried to talk to the energy user, but Construct had turned the roof into a virtual war zone with his anger, green and red energy beings fighting left and right as Jason sat in the middle, his dragonish appendages back, and two rifles in his hands. Jason couldn't tell you what upset him so much, he didn't even know. Just something about Beastboy and Raven together, it drove him nuts. He couldn't love Raven, she was taken and she was the closest thing to a best friend he had. He could not betray Beastboy like that either. Beastboy was the nicest kid Jason had met, he couldn't even think about hurting him. But his feelings were there all the same. It was maddening knowing he cared for someone he couldn't be with. After his firefight Jason decided to bury his feelings. Raven was taken; he would not jeopardize their relationship, no matter what.

He forced his emotions down, burying them like he did when he first learned to control his powers. If he can't control them, then its better to not have them at all. His powers suddenly surged around him, lights flashing. Jason struggled to contain the power, to force it back inside him. Finally he cut the blast off, draining the power back into himself. Shaking his head, he started walking only his legs gave out. He stumbled a little, swearing loudly as he fought to control his body. He felt the old weakness, the lack of coordination. For a second, Jason felt cold dread creep up his spine, but he was cured! All the medical tests said so! Jason caught himself on a railing, using his powers he made a green attendant, helping him stand. Shaking his head, Jason looked around, the weakness was leaving, but who knows if it would come back. Jason needed to talk to Cyborg, badly. He started walking towards the house when he heard a voice.

"Always running away, you really need to stop doing that." Instincts and adrenalin left over from his weakness attack and little make believe fight caused Jason to spin, energy guns in hand. Only to let them fade. Raven floated in the empty sky, her cloak wrapped around her, but her hood down. Jason turned away, wishing for a hood of his own. This was not a state he wanted to be seen in. His body was still a little shaky from his weakness attack, his emotions were confusing him and his powers were suffering from it.

"Its worked for as long as I can remember, why fix what aint broke?" She landed softly next to him.

"Because, and I speak from experience, running away never solves anything. Sooner or later your problems will catch up with you." She laid a gentle hand on Jason. For a second he relaxed, his eyes lightening and closing slightly. Then they popped open wide. He roughly shook the hand off of him.

"I don't got any problems. So leave it be." He walked away, coat swirling around him, almost acting like a shield. Raven just stared at him.

"Really? No problems? Because it seems from where I'm standing you have a lot of problems." Jason growled and spun on his heel, storming over to the girl.

"Really! Name one fucking problem I have!" His anger was bleeding through, his eyes turned bright scarlet, and a little blood was leaking from his mouth. Raven wasn't phased.

"That. For one, it's unhealthy how powerful your temper is. Or the effects it has on you." Then she took a step closer. Jason hastily took a step back "2, this. You're afraid of being around me. You're afraid of being close to people." Jason just turned away, shaking his head.

"Whatever, just leave me alone." He started walking away.

"Three. You're afraid of actually confronting your problems." Jason spun again and stormed up right to Raven.

"You know what! To hell with you! To hell with you, and this fucking place! I never had problems till I got here! Till where I met people I actually cared about, who continually throw themselves in harms way! Who would fucking look for me after I told them to screw off! SO FUCK YOU RAVEN, FUCK YOU AND FUCK THIS PLACE!" He just stood there, gasping before just shaking his head. "Fuck you, fuck you and leave me the hell alone." He just walked to the railing, staring out into the ocean. For awhile neither moved. Jason's shoulders sagged as his temper cooled and he lost his energy. Finally the wind picks up and Raven wraps her cloak around her tighter. "Go inside, its cold." He turns back and Raven's surprised to see his eyes weren't flora green or red, they were just grey. Jason sees the girl shiver and he walks over to her. "Here," he slips his coat off and onto her, the heavy leather adding an extra layer over her own cloak. "Now go, Beastboy's probably getting worried." Raven went to argue but Jason just turned away. He walked back to the railing, a slight tremor working up his leg as he fought to walk without help. She went to help him when a wall appeared, yellowish in color, blocking her from reaching Jason. Sighing the girl went inside, leaving Jason to his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

4

Jason didn't tell Cyborg about the problem with his muscles; instead he took to working out heavily. He put on weight, his body became thicker, and his muscle spasms seemed to subside. He avoided Raven and Beastboy. He was still angry with himself, for liking Raven, for getting them captured, for existing.

The other Titans noticed Jason's self imposed distance, and after several attempts, decided it was best to leave him alone. His life fell into routine, going to work, serving as a back up member of the Titans, hiding when he had nothing to do.

Several weeks after the incident with Raven on the roof, the Titans were called in to stop a HIVE Five robbery. Except there was an extra member on the villain team. So Robin brought in his reserve. Jason was in his room when his communicator went off. Jumping out of bed, Jason's costume appeared in a flash and the energy hero joined the others in the common room.

Attacking Jump First National was Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth, Gizmo, See-more, Private Hive and Billy Numerous.

"Freeze!" Robin stood tall in front of the criminals, a hint of a smirk on his face. "You guys never learn do you?"

"Eat this you snot munchers! Attack Pattern Gamma!" Mammoth charged forward, swinging wildly at Starfire, as Gizmo unleashed rockets at Cyborg. Beastboy was trading shots with See-More, Raven dueling Kyd Wykkyd and Robin was trading shots with Private Hive. Leaving Jason with the final HIVE student, Billy Numerous. The Titan just stood across from the villain, hands in his over coat pockets.

"Make this easy on yourself and give up." Billy leaned forward, squinting at Jason.

"Oh and why would I do that?" He multiplied himself. "There's bout fifty Billy's to one newbie Titan." Jason just smirked and his eyes flashed. There were fifty constructs of himself now standing behind him. Billy stumbled back a bit. "Well, get 'em Billys!" Jason merely pointed. The two small armies clashed. While Billy Numerous stayed back, Jason got right in the thick of it. He released his powers, his dragonish appearance back. He tossed clones behind him, ripped them apart, and just plain smashed some. Billy kept cloning, trying to keep the clones between him and Construct. Construct just laughed.

"Is this all you got? IS IT!" Jason let out a loud laugh as he unleashed a gout of emerald flame. It roasted three Billy clones. Jason's eyes flashed and more construct versions of himself appeared. They all charged forward, even as Jason spread his emerald wings and launched into the sky. He flew over the Billy clones landing right in front of Billy Numerous. "Boo." Billy dropped to the ground, begging to be arrested. Looking to make sure the others were busy, Jason pulled Billy up and punched him as hard as he could in the stomach. Billy lost consciousness and slumped to the ground, his clones reverting into him. Once the Billy clones were gone, Jason slung the unconscious villain over his shoulder and moved to join the others. He slammed Billy down next to Mammoth and Private Hive, watching as Starfire and Robin engaged the other HIVE teens. Private Hive stared at Construct, confused.

"Hey, haven't we seen him before?" asked Hive as he nudged Mammoth. The big teen just looked as Jason calmly waited. The other Titans had the situation under control, he wasn't needed. Mammoth shrugged.

"He's a Titan, who knows." Jason turned his head back slightly and sent the pair a blood chilling look. Hive remembered that look, but it was from a different mask. Just then there was an explosion and Beastboy was flying through the air. Jason took to the sky in a flash, catching the green hero in a soft bubble.

"You ok BB?" Beastboy shook his head slightly and nodded, giving Jason a grin.

"Thanks for the catch dude, I'm good." Jason just shrugged, he forced himself to relax, to not think of the various promises of pain he would inflict on Seemore for almost injuring his friend. Shaking his head at the violent thought, Jason let the bubble disappear as Beastboy changed into a raven and shot forward.

It didn't take long to wrap up the battle, Jason taking special care of Seemore after he switched to his X-ray eye setting. When they were done, Jason had construct lions 'playing' with Seemore, a bright green helmet blinding and preventing him from using his powers. Robin gave Jason a slight chewing out for the excess violence, but the smiles sent to him by both Raven and Starfire more than made up for it. After the battle, the Titans, as was tradition, got pizza. As Beastboy and Cyborg fought over pizza toppings Jason discreetly started edging away. He was just about to take off when a black tentacle grabbed him. Letting out a rough breath Jason turned to see Raven staring at him, Robin beside her.

"Yea?" Robin stepped forward, carefully, calmly, as if he was dealing with a wild animal.

"We were going to get pizza, why don't you come? You haven't been spending a lot of time with the rest of the team, we've missed you." Jason shrugged, wiping a hand over his mouth to get the slight trace of blood off of it.

"Not hungry, and I'm tired. Wanted to catch some sleep before I went to work tonight."

"You're off tonight." Jason's head snapped towards Raven, a surprised look on his face. Raven just shrugged as Robin also gave her a confused stare. "Tuesdays are the only days he doesn't complain about not sleeping, so it's safe to assume Mondays are his day off."

"Well then, you don't have to worry bout sleeping, unless a villain acts up at night. So come on." Jason looked at the other Titans, Starfire eagerly joining in Beastboy and Cyborg's debate. They looked happy. Jason finally nodded, slowly.

"Sure, why not?" Robin smiled and jogged off, leaving Raven and Jason alone. She stared at him as neither moved.

"Still trying to run away?" Raven asked in a low voice, Jason looked down at the younger girl.

"Why do you care so much?" Raven just smacked him upside the head and walked away. Jason followed, more confused than ever.

Pizza was an event almost dramatic as the battle. Beastboy and Cyborg argued over every little thing, and it got to the point Jason was helping Starfire restrain Cyborg while Raven and Robin held Beastboy back. But even in the insanity, Jason was laughing and smiling. His eyes and aura took a teal quality, relaxed and light. No one commented on the change in color, but Raven made a note to talk to the energy user later. As they were eating, Jason felt his legs grow weak, and only by making himself float, did he prevent himself from collapsing. Jason shook his head, trying to clear his mind. All that had happened was he thought Raven looked cute, but he forced himself to put the thought out of his head. He didn't like Raven. After food the gang returned to the Tower, where the Titans all spread out.

All except Cyborg, he was looking for Jason. He found the energy user in the gym, lifting some hand weights, with a blank look on his face.

"Hey Jason, Jason dawg, you there?" Jason shook his head violently before looking at Cyborg.

"Sorry Cy, sup?"

"No worries bro, I just wanted to talk to you about your muscles. I've been doing some tests, and I think I've found out something interesting." Jason dropped the weights and gestured to the towel next to him. Cyborg passed the towel as both teens stood up.

"Oh?" Cyborg nodded as the two walked out of the gym.

"Yea, but it's just a theory, one I would like to test." Jason nodded, "cool just follow me to the med wing." The two made their way across the Tower, eventually getting to a small examination room in the medical wing. Cyborg picked up a chart as he gestured for Jason to sit. "Hop onto the table buddy, this won't take long. Oh and roll up your sleeve." Jason rolled up his spandex sleeve, watching as Cyborg brought out a strange arm band. Seeing the energy user's confused look, Cyborg explained. "This is a power dampener, not as powerful as the cuffs the police use, but its enough to stop someone like you in their tracks for a few minutes."

"Why do you need that?"

"To test my theory, hold out your arm." Jason looked weary but did as his friend asked. Holding out his hand, Cyborg clapped the manacle on his wrist. There was a bright flash, and Jason's arm slumped down. Jason's glow dimmed, even as his eyes became jade instead of flora green.

"FUCK! What did you do!" Jason struggled to lift his arm, his eyes bright but not the brilliant red Cyborg expected. Jason struggled and struggled yet he could not lift his arm. It got to the point the power dampener started smoking as Jason kept pouring more and more willpower into his muscles. Not wanting to have to replace the manacle, Cyborg sprang forward, ripping the power dampener off. As soon as the shackle was gone, Jason's arm shot up and his glow was out, a bright ruby.

"Ok bro, breath, calm man ok?" Jason glared at Cyborg, even as the mechanical teen threw the power dampener behind him.

"What happened?" demanded Jason. Cyborg took the energy user's arm, looking for a vein.

"Not sure, I need some blood." After withdrawing three vials of blood, Cyborg placed them in them in a cooler before turning back to Jason. "So I need to examine your blood, and possibly your muscle tissue. But as a preliminary diagnosis, I think your body is so dependent on your power, that if your powers are cut off, your body shuts down. At least your muscles anyway." Jason's looked confused.

"But why?" Cyborg shrugged, going over to the computer and writing down some notes.

"I don't know, but the muscle weakness you experienced supports my theory. I don't know why it happens, but I'll keep looking into it. For now, avoid power dampeners." Jason jumped off the examination bench.

"Yea, good idea." Jason left in a hurry, almost running away. He avoided everyone, running to his room before jumping out his open window. Jason dove out of the sky, falling until he was right about to hit the shore line. As he was about to hit the ground he let out his glow, zooming over the water. His glow was a light green, with yellow and red flares mixing in. He flew around and around, cutting the water as he made pass after pass. Finally Jason flew straight into the sky and unleashed a mighty burst of power, sending out a pulsing wave of red energy. Slowly floating down to the water, Jason gasped and panted as he tried to reign himself in.

His powers come from his emotions, his body functions because of his powers, his emotions power his body. Shaking his head at the circle, Jason roared again. If he tried to shut himself down, then he loses his body, if he embraces his emotions he has to deal with his feelings for Raven, a girl he can not like. Over and over his thoughts ran in circles, if he wants to keep his body, if he wants to keep his new life, he has to face and learn to control his emotions. But by facing his emotions, he faces his deepest fears, his biggest weaknesses.

Jason screamed again as he fired an energy blast, his green and yellow aura leeched by his red.

"It's not _**fair**_!" he screamed. He was finally happy, he finally didn't feel the need to wander. He has a life, friends, family! Why must his emotions damn him like this! Anger poured through him, infusing his every atom with red light. Jason roared, blowing out red energy flames from his mouth as his body became covered in his dragonish appendages.

How long Jason raged, he couldn't tell you, but when he finally stopped, he collapsed, his glow disappearing and he fell into the ocean. As Jason floated there, he debated what to do. He could continue to bury his feelings, and deal with the random weakness attacks, or admit, at least to himself, he cared for Raven more than he should.

"You alright?" Jason shot out of the water, only to almost fall back in. Floating there, was the very girl who had been plaguing Jason's thoughts. Jason floated out of the water, his defenses already in place, nodding his head, turning away so he didn't have to look at her. "Cyborg told me about your powers and what they do to your body, he wanted to see if I could help identify why they are linked." Jason's body stiffened, his glow becoming darker. Raven just floated over to her friend and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "If this makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to do this." Jason spared the girl a look, and Raven was surprised to see his eyes. The usual green was gone, replaced by a mix of indigo and violet energies, swirling together. Clearing his throat a few times, Jason finally spoke.

"Thanks," his voice was rough from strain, even talking loudly only really produced a hoarse whisper. "I appreciate the thought, but right now, I just, I just don't want to think."

"Ok." Neither said anything as they floated there, Jason looking out into the ocean, Raven watching him. They stayed there until the sun set. When the temperature finally dropped, Raven noticed Jason shiver, but he stoically remained silent. Raven knew he wouldn't admit his weakness, so she faked a shiver. "Its getting cold, I'm going back." Jason nodded, letting out a quiet breath.

"I'll come too." The two flew back to the tower, but as soon as they touched solid ground, Jason collapsed, Raven springing to catch him. Beastboy, who had been reading a comic and waiting for Raven, rushed over taking the big teen even as Raven teleported the three into the med wing.


	10. Chapter 10

5

They hook Jason up to a medical bed, Cyborg running in to monitor his vitals. Cyborg checked his pulse as well as his heart rate and blood pressure, proclaiming he was just suffering from extreme exhaustion. "Just let him get some sleep, he'll be fine by tomorrow," said Cyborg, after making final adjustments, the mechanical teen left, leaving both Beastboy and Raven behind in the room.

For awhile neither spoke, until finally Beastboy looked at Raven and asked, "Rae, do you have any idea what's going on with him?" Raven fixed her gaze on Jason, shaking her head.

"No, I honestly don't. I don't know if he's been trained or is just naturally strong, but his mind is shielded and unless I actually try to force my way into his head, I can't see what's going on." Beastboy strode over and leaned against Raven, wrapping his arms around her waist as he laid his head on her shoulder (he hit a growth spurt a year ago, he was no longer the shortest member, if only slightly).

"Rae, aren't you an empath though? Can you get a feel on his emotions at all?" Raven placed a hand on Jason's arm, and whispered her mantra. But a great red beast appeared over Jason, snapping its teeth at Raven. Both Titans jumped back, but the monster didn't move. It prowled around Jason a few times before slowly fading back into him. Jason's vitals were slightly erratic, his head moving side to side as he laid there.

"What the hell dude!" screamed Beastboy, Raven could only shrug. Beastboy stalked over to Jason, eyes roving for any threat. But all he found was Jason, still unconscious. Shaking his head, Beastboy turned back to Raven. "Um, what the hell was that Rae?" Raven carefully approached Jason, her hand out in front of her.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." A faint blue glow appeared and moved slowly towards Jason. When the light hit the unconscious energy user, the red beast appeared again, snarling at Raven, but this time it was bound, green chains covering it. The beast, a dragon, now that Raven could see clearly, snapped at the empath, but could not break the glowing green chains. It watched her with baneful eyes as she slowly approached. She laid a hand on Jason's arm, the dragon struggled but couldn't break free of the chains. Then there was a bright flash of light. The dragon hissed as violet light melted it away, only to be replaced by a strange looking woman. She smiled at Raven, then at Beastboy, and nodded coyly to Raven.

"Raven?" asked Beastboy looked confused, and slightly worried. But Jason seemed fine, in fact, his breathing had evened out and it looked like he was really resting. The violet construct held out its hand to Raven, and as Raven went to touch it, another being appeared.

Just like before, Beastboy jumped back, this time his hands coming up into a defensive position as he pointed. "Seriously what is going on?" Raven stumbled back, surprise written on her features. This new one was green, bright emerald green, but it looked, it looked just like Jason. A bit older, a bit bigger, but Jason all the same. The emerald Jason sent the violet woman a harsh look, pointing at Raven, shaking its head. It turned back to Raven, and its features softened. Sending Raven a small smile, and a respectful head bow to Beastboy, the emerald Jason melted into the real Jason, taking the violet construct with him. Beastboy just stood there. "Um, Rae? Raven?" questioned Beastboy.

Raven didn't answer, just stood there, hand hovering over Jason's arm. Finally she stepped back, shaking her head. "I think that's Jason's powers' way of saying leave it alone," whispered Raven.

Beastboy spared the teenager a look before walking over to his girlfriend. "Leave it alone huh? What were those things?"

Raven shrugged; a quizzical look on her face. "They might be something like my emotions in Nevermore. But I don't know."

Beastboy just shook his head. "So do you have any idea what the different colors mean? Like what the heck was that dragon thing?" question Beastboy, his voice rising slightly as he kept talking.

"I don't know, I think that's the representation of Jason's anger." Beastboy shuddered slightly against Raven. If Jason's anger problems were anything like Raven's, then that red dragon was something best left the hell alone.

One thought still confused the green teenager. "Well what was the older green Jason?"

Raven could only shrug. "I don't have the answers Gar, you'd have to ask him." Beastboy shook his head as they watched the sleeping hero.

He started to smirk slightly before speaking. "I'm confused, not suicidal." Raven let out a small smile at that.

"We'll ask him more when he wakes up." Beastboy nodded, even as they stared at the sleeping teenager.

Several hours after Beastboy and Raven left, Jason shot up, knife appearing in his hand. Construct disappearing as Jason shook his head, the energy user looked around, taking in his environment. Realizing he was in med bay, Jason quietly unhooked himself from the monitoring equipment and stood up. Stretching slightly, Jason left med bay. Seeing the moon high in the night told him it was late, but Jason didn't want to sleep. He had strange dreams, where Raven and, surprisingly enough, Beastboy standing over him and protecting him. Shaking his head, Jason made his way to the roof. Staring out at the moon hanging over the Jump City Bay, Jason finally felt himself relax slightly.

"You are unharmed, most wondrous friend." Jason turned his head to see Starfire sitting on the railing near the edge of the roof. Cocking his head to the side slightly, Jason approached the railing. Starfire returned her gaze to the skyline, as if looking for something.

"It's late Star, what are you doing up?"

"Did you know Boyfriend Robin was trained by the greatest detective in the world? His former master, the Batman, taught dear Robin everything he knows about combat and being a hero." Jason nodded as he followed her gaze over the city. Jason had heard that, even if he didn't have a memory, he saw TV and heard the stories from the other sailors.

"So I've heard."

She nodded, not paying attention. "He is most dedicated to his work and, unfortunately, follows in his master's footsteps a little too closely. He does the disappearing at night when he should do the sleep, protecting this place when these humans don't even know he's there."

Jason turned and stared at the girl. "Why are you awake though?" Starfire shrugged; a small smile on her.

"Love is a curious thing yes? I am stronger, faster and more powerful than dear Robin, yet he makes me feel safe. He is a warrior of supreme skill, yet I worry for him. Yes it is most strange."

"You love him, its natural to worry," replied Jason. Starfire nodded, not really paying attention.

"As you love and worry for Friend Raven yes?" Jason stiffened, not saying anything. Starfire turned and looked at the other Titan, confused by his straight posture and tense muscles. "Do you not love Friend Raven?" Jason shook his head.

"No I don't Star."

"But I have seen you; you relax in her presence more than any other. She makes you smile, and your glow becomes so pretty when she is around. In battle you are filled with righteous fury when a villain hits her, and afterwards you watch to make sure she is alright." Jason looked stunned. Did he really do those things?

"I…it doesn't matter if I do Star. Raven is with Beastboy, and I refuse to cause them any problems." Starfire nodded as she looked back to the sky.

"Yes, this is true. It is noble you choose to put others above yourself, but it is sad. Humans are so noble but enforce such harsh rules on themselves." She went to say more when a distinctive engine roar could be heard. Starfire's smile grew a bit brighter. "And another night he returns." Jason sees the distinctive motorcycle, in flight mode, flying towards the tower. "I wish you luck in figuring out the troubles of the heart Friend Jason." Jason nodded slightly, sending the girl a small smile.

"Thanks Star, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Starfire beamed at him, before retiring. Jason stayed awake a bit longer, staring out into the ocean, when he heard something. Tensing himself, not sure who would sneak up on him, Jason tried to look calm. As the person got closer, he spun, energy blade appearing in his hand. Only to see Beastboy. The green teen surprisingly didn't jump at the energy weapon, just stared at Jason.

"You feeling better?" Jason nodded, clearing his voice awkwardly as he made the blade disappear.

"Yea, sorry for the scare." Beastboy shrugged, walking over to the banister next to Jason. "You're up late."

"It's the nocturnal instincts, they don't turn off sometimes." Jason nodded, both slipping into a peaceful silence.

"You know, not that it's my place, but dude, you really need to start adjusting the way you deal with stuff. Going off and nearly killing yourself, probably not the best idea."

Jason let out a small smirk as he nodded. "No probably not." Beastboy sent Jason furtive glances, before finally speaking.

"Rae can help, with your emotions, if you let her. It's better than just bottling everything and blowing up." Jason sent him a blank look and Beastboy almost gulped. "Just a thought, you know dude?"

"Yea, probably should." The two didn't say anything for awhile, Jason letting the peace of the scenery settle him. Beastboy let out a small yawn as he stretched.

"Think I'm gonna turn in." Jason stood up straight and cracked his back.

"Sounds good." The two walked inside, and as Jason passed Raven's door, he swore he saw a flash of violet, but he just shook his head and walked away.

Jason slept in past noon the next day, stumbling into the common room in the afternoon. Everyone was going about their day, sparing Jason a greeting or two as he stumbled towards the kitchen. A green construct maid appeared, cooking up Jason a meal of bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"Anyone else think that's fair?" Jason smirked at Cyborg, who was glaring in jealously.

"Suck it Cy." The mechanical teen flipped the energy user the bird. Beastboy was frantically playing games, trying to beat Cyborg's high score.

"Jason, good you're awake, I need to talk to you." Jason spun his stool around to see Robin coming in. He had a manila folder in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other.

"What's up?" He sat down at the counter, letting out a sigh.

"The Justice League is having a conference, members from every hero team on the planet are going to be there. I usually go by myself, so that the team isn't too understaffed, but since you're here." Jason gave him a confused look even as his food was placed in front of him.

"Why not take Star, or Cy?"

"Cause its boring dawg!" Beastboy laughed with Cyborg. Robin smiled slightly but shook his head.

"The others already had gone at least once, and I feel this is a good way-"

"To introduce me to the super hero community?" Robin nodded. Jason let out a breath, finally nodding. "Sure, why the hell not." Robin smiled.

"Good, get packed, we leave tomorrow." Jason nodded as he ate. Once he was done, the new Titan disappeared. He packed a few sets of clothes (Robin had filled his closest after the ball) as well as making sure he had a few solid constructs. To be on the safe side, Jason spent his time making braces, incase his muscles give out on him. All this took about three hours. Now he sat in his room, trying to figure out what to do before going to work. That's when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called, expecting it to be Robin with details for the trip.

"So you are going to the conference?" Jason immediately stiffened. And Raven saw it. Forcing himself to relax, Jason nodded slightly.

"Yea, Rob thinks it's a good way to introduce me to the other super heroes." She nodded as she moved to sit down. Jason shot to his feet, trying to keep as much distance as he could. Raven watched him with a quizzical look. "Where's Beastboy?" Raven sighed as she stood up.

"Waiting for me, I…we wanted to know if you wanted to join us for a meditation session?" Letting a slight breath of relief, Jason nodded.

"Sure, sounds good."

Raven tried to keep the surprise off her face at the acceptance. "Ok then, follow me." She hid her face behind her hood so he couldn't see the smile that had bloomed. Ever since their fight at the ball, and the subsequent falling out, Jason had avoided meditating with Raven and Beastboy. Mostly out of the fear his powers would get out of hand. Leading him to the roof, Jason saw Beastboy was already set up with a small incense burner, as well as a cushion for to sit on. Raven made her way over there, gracefully taking the lotus position while floating. Jason followed, assuming is own. He not nearly as graceful or fluid, but he didn't fall flat on his face, like the first time. Beastboy took his own position and all three began to chant.

Soon Jason felt his spirit leave his body behind. This time instead of a three mast ship, he found himself in what seemed like his old monastery. Again his powers were ringed around him, but they were…different somehow. The red beast had taken on a new shape, a dragon, though that's not what caught Jason off guard. Green had taken the shape of Robin, while Blue had changed to look like Starfire. Indigo transformed into Cyborg while Yellow was Slade, and Orange was Seemore. But most shocking of all, was Violet. Violet had split, one being Beastboy, the other Raven. Jason just gaped at the changes.

He couldn't believe how much the Titans had taken over in his mind. Jason collapsed on the sand, staring around him. Surprisingly enough, it was the violet Beastboy and Raven who helped him up.

"What is going on?" Jason spun, stunned, but like before, his powers did not speak, merely gazed. Shaking his head, Jason tried to make them change, to turn into what they were before.

Despite his best efforts they stayed the same. Confused, angry, and slightly ashamed that his own powers had betrayed him, Jason forced his spirit back to the world of the living. He dropped to the ground in his panic, slamming into the ceiling. Startled by the loud noise, both Beastboy and Raven came out of their own trances.

"Jay dude you ok?" Both appeared at his side, trying to help him up. Panicking, Jason threw both of them back, stumbling backwards.

"I, I, I got to…to go!" Jason turned and fled, coat snapping behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

4

Sorry for the long wait, but a crashed hard drive, a thesis and a severe case of writer's block conspired to stop me from writing for a while, hopefully this will please everyone, and i promise to write more soon

Jason literally jumped off the roof, coat flapping as he fell. Behind him he heard shouts, but the energy user just powered dived, the ground rushing to meet him. He was almost on the shore when he felt a surge of energy grab him. It stopped him in mid flight, almost causing him to puke at the sudden lack of movement. Jason righted himself and struggled against the energy shackles, pouring all his energy into dispersing the black bonds. That's when a pterodactyl grabbed him by the shoulders and flew back to the top of the tower. The sensation for Jason was something like being reeled in on a fishing line, he couldn't get away and he kept going up.

Jason let out a burst of power, actually causing Beastboy to let go. But the shackles from Raven's magic remained. A red and yellow chainsaw appeared in his hands, attacking the bonds. It didn't break them. Beastboy was circling again, Jason could hear him. But his eyes were locked solely on the black chains around his legs. He shot it with energy guns, hacked at it with blades. Nothing could get him free. He kept moving up until he was dragged over the edge of the roof.

Much like a fish, he flopped when he hit the roof, before jumping to his feet, taking a defensive position. Raven waved her hand and bands of energy shackled Jason around his arms and legs. He fell over, and despite all his power, he couldn't break free.

"Jason you need to calm down," stated Raven, her face hidden by her hood and her voice its usual monotone. Jason glared at Raven, his eyes shimmering with a mix of yellow and red. His mouth hadn't started to bleed, but his energy was swirling, and red was slowly becoming predominate. He snarled like an animal, struggling against his bonds.

Beastboy knelt down in front of him, a serious look on his face. "Jay dude, you need to relax, please relax ok? We just want to talk, pull the glow in and Rae will let ya go, won't you Rae?" The changeling looked back and gave Raven a pointed look.

"He's right, calm down and I'll let you go." Jason glared up from the ground, but finally he gave up. Nodding his head, he pulled in his glow and struggled to calm his emotions down. Raven released his bonds. She swayed slightly and Beastboy was at her side in an instant. Trying to keep Jason under control had been exhausting, but Raven refused to let him get away again. Jason slowly stood up, rubbing his arms where he had been bound.

He wandered to the edge, both Raven and Beastboy tensed, but he didn't leap over the railing. Instead he just let out a rough sigh and turned towards the couple. "Ok, I'm here. Ask." Raven and Beastboy looked at each, quietly communicating. Beastboy shook his head several times, before finally nodding, though he looked less than thrilled.

He made sure Raven could stand on her own, before turning to Jason. "So I'm going to go inside. When you're done, you're going to come play games. And then, tell me what the hell is going on. Sound good dude?" Jason sort of nodded, it was the best Beastboy could expect. He punched Jason in the shoulder lightly, kissed Raven on the cheek and walked inside. Leaving the other two alone. Jason silently cursed the green hero for leaving, while a much smaller part cheered because he got to be alone with Raven.

"So," started Raven.

Jason just shrugged, "so."

Raven took a step closer to Jason, but again the energy user stepped away, trying to keep distance between them. "Are you really that scared of me?" The monotone was tinged with a slight hint of pain. It broke Jason's heart a little more.

Jason shook his head, but kept the distance all the same. "No, it's not that."

Raven just gave him a confused look. "Then what is it?"

"I don't trust myself around you," was Jason's response. He waved his hand and the violet Raven appeared. He glared at it, silently cursing it for not appearing with its partner. Raven stared at the construct, a quizzical expression on her face.

"This is what you're scared of?" Jason nodded, still glaring. But the construct favored Raven a small smile before gesturing it forward. Raven stepped forward, almost reaching out for it, but she stopped. "You're controlling it, so why do you allow me to touch an energy construct but not you?"

Jason continued to glare at the construct, "I'm not. I don't know what it is, but it has a fucking mind of its own." The violet construct turned back and almost looked like it was scolding Jason. The energy user merely growled slightly.

Raven went to touch the construct when it disappeared. Both Jason and Raven stared in shock. Raven glanced at Jason, but he was trying to bring the construct back. Finally after nothing happened he collapsed, cursing under his breath. "I just want it to be done with, why, after all this damn time. It would have been done with. Fucking damn it."

Raven hesitantly leaned down next to him. Jason didn't push her away. "Tell me what?" Jason sighed heavily and looked up into Raven's eyes. The empathy was startled to see his eyes had changed to the same violet color of the construct.

Jason seemed to struggle with himself before finally just letting out a harsh breath. "Tell you" he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Swallowing, Jason tried to work up his nerve. "Tell you," he inched closer, "tell you I…oh fuck it." He grabbed Raven and kissed her. He tried to put as much emotion into it as he could. Then he realized what he was doing and pulled back. Both sat there, breathing heavy, and Jason fled. This time Raven didn't try to stop him. Instead she sat there on the roof, hand over her lips, trying to convince herself that she didn't feel them tingling.

Jason flew the tower, avoiding everyone. He fled to his room, barring the doors on the inside with various energy constructs. From there he paced, berating himself. "You moron! How the hell could you do that?" He made a red version of himself and an energy bat. Jason spent a good ten minutes bashing the construct clone, venting his anger. When he finally stopped, he collapsed to the ground, eyes losing their color as all his emotions drained from him.

He sat there, shaking his head, when someone knocked on his door. "Jason?" The energy user froze, head snapping towards the door.

After several attempts, Jason finally got his voice to work. "Yea?" he called out.

"I told you we were playing video games dude. Get out here!" shouted Beastboy. Jason couldn't move, he didn't know what to do. The green teen didn't sound angry, so he probably didn't know. Should Jason go? Shaking his head, the energy user made the constructs on the door disappear.

"I'm not feeling great bro, just gonna stay in here." Jason thanked whatever deity existed that his voice sounded steady. Beastboy didn't answer and Jason let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Then his door opened. Beastboy stood outside, with Cyborg next to him, both smirking. Beastboy steps into the room, looking at Jason huddled in the corner. His smirk melts to concern and like a flash the green teen is next to him.

Beastboy leaned over Jason, trying to get at the teen's buried head. "Jay, dude, are you ok?" Jason tried to push Beastboy away, but the changling wouldn't move.

Cyborg cleared his throat and pointed down the hall. "I'm a, I'm a gonna just, you know, go. Yea I'm going. See ya!" Neither teen spared Cybrog any mind. As Cyborg retreated down the hall, he noticed Raven. The girl was still a bit shaken, so Cyborg just pointed and got the hell out of there.

Back in the room, Beastboy was still trying to get Jason to stand up. "Dude come on, I get you're not feeling well, but a bed would probably be better than the floor!"

Jason just shook his head. "BB, seriously, just leave. Please, I'm begging you."

Beastboy was going to respond when he was interrupted by Raven knocking on the door and walking in.

Jason's eyes widened at the sight, forcefully, he jumped to his feet, almost knocking Beastboy over. "Look, I, I'm sorry, alright. I'm just…I'm sorry." Jason went to run when Raven cast her soul shadow over the room.

"No more running!" Both men flinched at the raised voice. Raven's hood was up, and the starting of a second pair of eyes could be seen. "You need to stop running from everything and deal with your problems!" Jason started to glow red, his eyes bright. He opened his mouth to speak but Raven cut him off. "No! Now you listen. You are a confused child, without any memory of social rules. You have unbelievable powers and spent the time you do remember in the company of men of less than reputable character. Still, you have managed to pick up courage, nobility and a sense of honor. Which is now in direct opposition to what you want. And you're so idiotically noble, you seek to rise above your baser instincts and deny yourself! It's infuriating!" Beastboy sat there, confusion written on his face as Jason struggled to keep control of his emotions. Raven let out a loud sigh and her anger disappeared, leaving her there looking almost desperate. "If you would just talk to me, we could work this out."

Jason shook his head, he looked almost like he was about to break down. "No, no we can't. I can't Rae," he looked back at Beastboy, "I…I just can't." He went to move when he felt an arm grab him.

Both Jason and Raven turned to see Beastboy holding him. "You can't what Jason? Face your crush on Rae?" Both Titans almost fell over themselves, staring at the green teen. Beastboy shrugged. "I know I'm not that bright, but it's not hard to see. Dude you freak out whenever Rae's near you, you're like how I used to be." Beastboy let out a small laugh. "Who the hell am I kidding, I'm still like that."

Jason's whole body went slack, depressed acceptance written on his face. "I'm sorry BB."

Beastboy shrugged his own face slightly sad. "I can't fault you for doing the same exact thing I did can I?" All three were silent, lost in their own thoughts. Finally it was Beastboy who spoke. "Rae, I love you, and I know you love me. Whatever happens between you and Jason, I might not understand, but I trust you. And Jason, I know what its like, going after something you can't have. You're leaving tomorrow, so take tonight, and try and see what happens. Talk, please." Both nodded mutely. The green teen gave them a smile, it wasn't as bright as his usual one. "Good, I'm gonna go dude, Rae, I love you." The girl flew into Beastboy's arms, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I love you too Garfield," whispers Raven. When they break apart the green teenager stands in front of Jason, holding out his hand.

Jason sighed, but shook his hand. "She's your girl, that won't change" said Jason.

Beastboy nodded, "I know, g'night." Jason pulled him into a hug, holding him there for a moment before letting him go.

"Good night, BB." He waved and walked out of the room. Jason and Raven both didn't say anything, Jason collapsing on his bed, arm over his face while Raven stood by the door. The awkward silence was so thick one could almost see it.

"You can sit down, I know I lack a lot of furniture, but there is a chair, or the bed." Raven didn't see the blush that was working its way up Jason's face, she just moved to the desk chair.

"Jason, please sit up and look at me."

Letting out a deep sigh, Jason sat up. "Rae, just save it alright. I know, I know you love him. I know you don't care about me like that ok. Just leave it alone." He shakes his head, eyes straying to the dragon on his hand. "You were wondering where I got my noble streak. The monks beat it into me, guess I learned the lessons to well." Jason glanced a look at the clock. He stood up. "Whatever I feel, it doesn't matter. Look I have to go to work. I care for you I do Rae, but I won't betray BB, not again." With that, the hero walked out of the room, not bothering to listen to Raven. For her part, Raven just sat there, trying to process what she should be feeling.

Jason left the Tower and flew to Katie's. As he flew, the hero argued with himself, how he acted. When he landed, he was still as conflicted as when he left. The night was quiet, and Jason didn't even have the heart to flirt with the waitresses. When closing came, he left without preamble. Once back in the Tower, Jason packed a duffle and passed out.

Several hours later he was in the T-ship, on his way to the Justice League's Metro Tower, relieved that he was finally away from the source of his confusion and pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, here is the next chapter, its a bit longer than my usual stuff, hope this makes up for my silence. Also this introduces another OC of mine, his story will come, eventually but for now he's mostly just a guest star.

"Dick, it's good to see you." Robin smiles at his mentor, Batman resting his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"You too Bruce." Batman's small smile melted into his usual blank expression as he turned towards Construct.

"And this is?" asked the Dark Knight.

Robin gestured to Construct as he spoke, "Bruce this is Jason, also known as Construct, he's the newest addition to the Teen Titans."

Batman examined the teenager, giving him a once over. "Powers?"

Robin went to answer when Jason just snapped his fingers and a green Batman stared back at the original. Batman kept his face neutral as he walked around the construct.

"Interesting, I'm assuming he's not a Green Lantern since he's not wearing the ring nor do I see their symbol. Has he met John yet?" Robin shook his head as Jason made the construct disappear.

"Not yet, I was actually gonna ask you if you could set up a private meeting for Jason with Green Lantern and the Martian Manhunter," answered Robin, Jason staying silent, unsure exactly what to say. After all, it wasn't every day someone met a founding member of the Justice League.

Batman glanced from Robin to Jason and back. "Head injury?"

Robin went to answer when Jason found his voice. "I can't remember anything prior to a few years ago. Woke up one day, had my powers, and that's it." Batman nodded and stepped closer to Jason.

"Take your mask off." Jason glanced at Robin who nodded. Jason's eyes flashed and his mask was gone. Batman nodded. "Hmm, same as John's, alright, I'll get them. Take Jason to your rooms and wait for me there." Both teens nodded and Robin led Jason away.

As they walked, Jason let out a shaky breath. "Damn, that's the Batman, never in a million years thought I'd meet him."

Robin let out a small laugh. "Yea, Bruce is a little intimidating when you first meet him." Jason shot his friend a mock glare.

"A little? Bird boy you've been around the bat far too long."

Robin shrugged, smiling as he shook his head. "Maybe, Star's says I need to loosen up a little."

Jason laughed, "a little?" Robin sent Jason a glare as they opened the door to their room.

Two hours later, Jason had the Martian Manhunter seated in front of him, Robin, Batman and Green Lantern all waiting outside. "What is your earliest recollection Jason?"

Jason thought back before finally shrugging. "I guess uh when I woke up in an alley in New York. It was raining, and at first I panicked, but I realized I was dry because of a green dome around me. I uh, I waved my hand and the dome disappeared. That's the first thing I remember."

J'onn nodded; his face carefully calm. "Good, and this was four years ago?"

"Yea, uh give or take," answered Jason.

J'onn placed a hand on either side of Jason's head, causing the teenager to lean closer. "I'm going to attempt to go into your mind, past your earliest memory."

"OK." Jason forced himself to calm down, to keep his yellow aura inside. He began to forcibly control his breathing, as his sensei taught him.

J'onn nodded slightly, impressed as the teen forced himself to calm down. "Good, just relax, this won't hurt." J'onn leaned forward, so their foreheads almost touched. Then Jason felt J'onn enter his mind. He resisted at first, throwing up mental shields he didn't even know he had. "Jason, you must relax, please you can trust me." Jason battled his instincts; something welled up inside him that snarled at the thought of someone encroaching into his head. J'onn was surprised at the strength of Jason's mental walls; the Martian had to actually force himself through them.

Jason struggled against himself, even as J'onn sifted through his memories. A great black space existed in Jason's mind, with walls even stronger than the ones around Jason's conscious mind. J'onn pushed deeper, getting to the final set of walls and when his mind touched them, Jason reacted, violently. His hands shot up and twin blasts of yellow energy slammed in J'onn flinging the alien hero into the wall. In a blink of an eye Batman, Robin and Green Lantern were in the room.

"J'onn!" Batman raced to the Martian Manhunter, while Green Lantern kept his ring trained on the yellow glowing Jason.

"Jason are you ok!" Robin sprung over a chair, rushing to his teammate.

"I'm sorry, Rob, I'm really sorry I don't know what happened!" Jason was frantically looking from J'onn to the Green Lantern.

Green Lantern looked suspicious, eyes narrowed at the yellow glow. "Robin why is your buddy glowing yellow?"

Robin's eyes widened under his mask at the implication of the question. "Jason you need to shift your glow. Now." Jason's eyes locked in on the Lantern's glowing ring and his eyes shifted from yellow to red.

"Tell him to stop pointing that ring at me. It was an accident." The Lantern's eyes widened as Jason's glow was leeched from yellow to red. Slowly he lowered his arm while Batman helped J'onn up.

"The boy is right, it was an accident. I probed something in his mind that triggered a self-defense reaction," said J'onn, standing up on his own.

Robin made sure his teammate was alright before looking towards the telepath. "Were you able to figure out why he can't remember?" J'onn shook his head.

"He has very strong mental defenses and most are subconscious. He also shows signs of having been trained to block his mind," said J'onn, everyone turning their attention to Jason.

Jason, who had calmed down, shrugged, unsure. "Um I was a monk for a year, learning martial arts, maybe there? My sensei and the others had tried to help me uncover my memory through meditation." J'onn nodded as he stepped closer to Jason. The green alien set his hand on Jason's forehead, eyes flashing.

"Your powers are based on your emotions yes? You were afraid, that's why your aura changed?"

Jason stared at J'onn in shock, confused how he could deduce that. He was sure the green alien hadn't seen anything vital in when J'onn was in Jason's mind. "How did you know?"

J'onn actually smirked at the teenager. "Your defenses were better than I expected but I was able to see some things." J'onn settled down in his chair and gestured to Jason. "Do you wish to try again or?"

"No." Everyone turned to look at John Stewart. The Green Lantern was staring at Jason, a serious look in his eyes. "No, he might lash out again. I think we should bring him to OA. If it's like you say, and his powers change depending on his emotions and yellow is for fear, he might have a connection to the Green Lanterns."

J'onn nodded while Batman merely stood to the side, neither agreeing or disagreeing. Robin, however, didn't look pleased. "Are you sure that's necessary?"

John nodded, eyes still on Jason. "The Guardians are probably our best bet for figuring out what is with your friend's powers."

Jason raised his hand, feeling remarkably childish as he shifted attention. "Um, not to sound stupid. What's Oa? And who are the uh 'guardians'?"

"Guardians of the Universe, creators of the Green Lantern Corps, Oa is their home planet, and the center of the Green Lanterns," answered Batman. Jason actually whistled.

"That's, how far is that?"

John smirked a little. "It's far."

Jason nodded, sending a look to Robin. Robin looked thoughtful, arms folded across his chest. Finally he let out a sigh, "we need to discuss this with the rest of the Titans."

Jason nodded with Robin. "Right, I'm with Rob. Not that I'm against this it's just you know, sudden. Like off world travel? I never flew for more than an hour before I joined the Titans. So, I need to think."

The three justice leaguers all silently communicated with each other, finally John nodded. "That's fair, it is sudden. For now, go mingle with the others. Jason though, we'll need to talk soon."

"Right…sir," said Jason, the 'sir' spat out through gritted teeth after a swift elbow from Robin.

"We're gonna head over to the conference, Jason hasn't really met any heroes besides the Titans."

Batman nodded, a smirk on his face. "Keep him under control Robin, I don't want to see how good a fighter he is." Robin smirked himself, Jason laughing a bit.

"I'll be on my best behavior, I promise."

Jason tried his best to keep his promise, he really did. He had just made a small comment about the Thanagarian invasion and that the Thanagarians deserved whatever happened to them. It didn't go over well. Ch'al Hol, little brother of Shayera Hol, also known to earth as the Crimson Hawk, was a tad defensive about his people. He also happened to have a hair trigger temper and a need to prove himself. Unfortunately, Jason had a bad temper himself, compounded with severe emotional distress that hadn't found an outlet. It was like a powder keg, and someone threw a box of matches on it. Thus they found themselves here, each reaching for weapons as they circled each other.

"Construct, don't," shouted Robin. Jason didn't look back. In his hands was a dark red katana.

"Ch'al stop this!" The Thanagarian spared his mentor, Hawkman, a look before shaking his head. He drew his axe and a long bladed fighting knife, flexing his wings as the two stared each other down.

Both teen heroes circled each other, both glaring at their opponent. Ch'al was tall, taller than Jason by at least a head, with thick arms, legs and a wide chest. He wore a heavy red war helmet, a manica armored sleeve on his right arm and heavy plate mail over his left shoulder and arm, he also had a clawed gauntlet that ran up to his forearm. His boots were armor plated that ran up into maroon tights. Like all Thanagarians, he wore a harness, with a hawk emblem in the center. On his right hand he wore a modified cestus, a spiked leather glove. Ch'al had gained a bit of a reputation as a fearsome warrior, having been taken under the guidance of Hawkman.

Ch'al growled at Jason, taking a fighting stance. "Insult my people again and I'll rip you apart." Jason snorted, holding his blade in front of him.

"You're people are a bunch of crazy flying bastards who tried to take over my planet. 'Scuse me if I feel they deserve what happens to them." With a wild roar, Ch'al flew forward. His axe crashed into Jason's energy weapon and sent the Titan back. Jason lost his weapon as he flew, arms numb from the blow.

"I'm not done yet!" roared the fighting mad Thanagairan as he chased after Construct. Jason threw his red glow around him, and righted himself. He shed his jacket and created blood red naginita, as well as small strength compensators. The two clashed again, Jason struggling with the blade of his pole arm against the axe used by the Thanagarian. Ch'al dagger was blocking the pole arm's shaft, preventing Jason from hitting him with it.

Around them people were shouting, but a red wall dome covered the pair, none could get through it. Jason grit his teeth as he was slowly pushed back. The two stood, pushing their muscles to the limit. Then Thanagaian smirked and went lax. He flew back as Jason stumbled forward, barely bringing his naginita up in time to block the axe flying towards his head. He skidded from the force of the blow, but used the momentum to spin his weapon around him only to lash back out. Ch'al was stunned at the force that hit him, so much that he actually slid back himself. Since coming to Earth, the Thanagarian had met very few who could actually equal his strength, excluding certain members of the Justice League. Jason smirked as he followed his attack, thinking he had the upper hand. That angered Ch'al.

With a roar, Ch'al charged. His arms were in constant motion smashing and bashing anything and everything, each moving in almost a figure eight pattern. Jason was forced on the defensive as he struggled to block or dodge. The fight was taking its toll. Jason, who preferred to rely on his own skills than his powers, simply could not match the physicality of the Thanagarian. Still Jason struggled. He blocked a knife attack and bashed the heel of his foot into Ch'al stomach before flying up and smashing his naginata into the Thanagarian's head. The edge didn't pierce the heavy Nth metal helmet, but it did dent it. It also lifted Ch'al off his feet and fly into the wall of the red dome. Jason landed, panting, but standing.

"Fucking winged bastard, maybe next time you won't be so damn twitchy to fight." He turned and started walking away.

"It's not done yet human." Ch'al stood up and ripped his helmet off. Blood red hair streamed down, jade eyes burned with fire. He dropped his axe and knife, drawing a two handed sword off his back. Jason turned, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Alright then." They circled each other when the dome was smashed apart. Shayera Hol and John Stewart landed between the two warriors.

"Ch'al!"

"Jason!" Both heroes stepped in front of their younger counterparts. Shayera and Hawkman managed to drag the young Thanagarian away while John trapped Jason in a force bubble, dragging the teen out of there.

"That was your best behavior? Picking a fight!" screamed John. Jason stopped struggling, his glow disappearing as he settled down.

He let out a sigh as John all but threw him into his room. "Ok, not my best moment. In my defense, he's overly sensitive." John stepped into the room, shutting the door.

"That's not the point. If you're gonna be a hero, if you're gonna go to Oa, you cant act like a child. We don't brawl, we need to be able to rise above it."

Jason snorts, throwing his coat on the bed and making his mask disappear. "Right, fine whatever." John went to say more, but instead left. Outside he found Robin, waiting. "He's all yours." The teen dipped his head to the Leaguer and walked into the room.

"So, have a good fight?" Jason shrugged, sitting at the small desk in the room.

"Good enough."

Robin nodded as he leaned against the far wall. "Want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

Robin nodded again, folding his arms across his chest. "I get your upset about Rae and BB, but fighting random heroes isn't the way to do it." Jason's head shot up, eyes boring into Robin.

"How?" Robin shrugged a slight smile on his face.

"Please, it was obvious. Even BB saw it. Probably the only reason Rae didn't was because she refused to see it. Jason," the energy user stood up, waving his hand.

"I know, I know. I need to get rid of this crush."

Robin shook his head, pushing himself off the wall. "No, you need to seriously think about going to Oa."

Jason stopped pacing, looking at Robin. "You really think I should go to the GL home world?"

Robin nodded, "I do. Look Jason, do you honestly want to live the rest of your life with a blur?"

"I don't know! I don't fucking know man! It usually isn't a problem. Hell it hasn't been a problem until I got to Jump!" Jason kicked the chair across the room. Robin wasn't fazed. He just waited until Jason stopped venting and sat down.

"Feel better?" Jason looked up from his hands, sending Robin a glare that would have made a certain one eyed villain proud. Robin grinned slightly. "Look Cyborg told me about your body and your powers. If nothing else the Guardians might be able to shed some light on to how to use and control your powers."

Jason just shook his head. "Probably, yea. But do I want to know? Rob, I know who I am now, I like who I am now. What if I find out who I was and I don't like that guy?"

Robin sat down next to his friend. "I know, but not knowing it'll drive you crazy."

Jason let out a sigh, "Rae's gonna be pissed. She'll think I'm just running away from her."

Robin shrugged, a smile on his face. "She's got BB, sides I thought you just wanted that crush to die?"

Jason glared again. "I do. Doesn't mean I want to hurt her."

Robin nodded "I know. Just don't worry too much alright."

"Easier said than done," replied Jason.

Robin just laughed. "Amen man, amen." The Titan's leader stood up, cloak folding around him. "I'm going back to the conference, you should"

"I'll stay here, don't worry Dick, I'm done brawling for the day. I swear." Robin fixed Jason with a hard star. "I swear alright, I won't fight." Finally Robin just nodded, satisfied.

"Alright, be good." Jason waved his friend and collapsed on his bed, already thinking about how he was gonna explain to Rae and BB he was leaving the planet.


	13. Chapter 13

5

_**Hey this is Bolt so I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm finally updating this story. This is the last chapter in Construct's story, at least for now. Construct will be back, first with the Green Lanterns, and maybe he'll make it back to the Titans. Hope you all like this final chapter, and I promise to get to work on Jason's next adventure real soon. **_

The conference lasted a week, during which Jason and Ch'al were kept as far apart as possible. For the most part, Jason didn't really interact with anyone. He had a lot on his mind, and so spent the time enjoying some solitude, as well as trying to figure out how to tell BB and Raven that he was going to OA.

By the time the T-ship touched down in Jump, Jason was no closer to how to approach the subject than before. He went through the customary greetings, with real joy too, but as soon as he could, he disappeared. Jason stood in his room, trying to relax his breathing after sparring a construct of himself. He was never good with his emotions, he could admit that. Jason reacted faster with fists than words, and when he encountered something he didn't understand he either ran or beat it. He couldn't do either in this case. Running had proved to be useful, but possibly detrimental to not only his mental but physical health, and there was no opponent for Jason to conquer.

A knock on his door interrupted Jason's contemplation. The energy user debated opening the door, but the choice was taken away from him. The doors slid open to reveal Raven and Beastboy, both looking slightly worried.

Jason gave them a look before shaking his head. "Whatever it was I didn't do it. I was here from two to four last night, the cameras in the hallway can prove it."

Raven cocked her head to the side while Beastboy looked confused. "Uh, ok dude. We believe you," said Beastboy as the two walked into the room.

Jason nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Right, then what can I do for you guys?"

Raven leaned against the wall while Beastboy plopped down on the bed next to Jason. "We were worried 'bout you dude. You've been hiding in here ever since you came home."

Jason sort of shrugged. "Yea, uh just got a lot on my mind ya know? Sorry, I'll try and be more social." Both Beastboy and Raven shared a look, Jason swore softly to himself. "You're not leaving until you get some sort of confession out of me huh?"

Raven nodded, Beastboy just grinned. "Sorry dude, but forcing you to talk is the only way you ever do."

Raven pushed herself off the wall and took a seat next to Jason on his bed. "What's wrong? I could feel you all the way from my room."

Jason hunched forward, hands laced together in front of him. "It's complicated." He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

Beastboy let out a small laugh. "Dude when is it not with you?"

Jason actually chuckled at that. "Yea, I'm just a whole bag of fucked up." Neither Titan argued.

Raven, though, would not be dissuaded. "Jason what is going on?"

Jason let out another sigh and stood up. He paced around the room as he tried to choose his words carefully. "When me and Robin were at the convention, he tried to have the Martian Manhunter go through my memories. Didn't work really well." Jason shook his head as he remembered the experience. "Apparently I have really good mental defenses. Anyway, when the green guy was digging through my head, I kind of…lashed out." Both Beastboy and Raven gaped at him; Jason threw his hands up and tried to defend himself. "Hey, not my fault, it just sort of happened. I didn't mean to hurt the guy, he just, well kind of touched something and I reacted. Anyway, the Green Lantern, after my glow shifted, decided I need to go to OA, the GL home world."

Both Raven and Beastboy sat back, stunned at the news. Finally Beastboy spoke up. "Are, are you going dude?"

Jason shrugged; he leant against his room's window. "GL didn't really give me much of a choice. Still," Jason let out a sigh, "I don't know."

"You think they could help with your memories?" asked Beastboy.

Jason gave another shrug. "Apparently the GL's bosses are called the Guardians of the Universe. With a name like that they should be able to help but."

"But," continued Raven. "To go to OA, you need to leave the planet." Jason nodded. Beastboy plopped down next to Raven and leaned on her shoulder. Raven just shook her head. "This is"

"A fucking mess." Jason let out a rough sigh. "Fuck it, I don't need my memories that much. And I aint gonna travel to some crazy planet with a bunch of aliens when I don't need to. I'm fucking fine here." Jason nodded to himself, as if he was trying to convince himself along with Raven and Beastboy.

Raven and Beastboy shared a look, finally Beastboy nodded. "Jay, trust me when I say this, running from your problems, it doesn't help. You got a chance here, take it dude." With that Beastboy stood up, and gave Jason a quick hug. "Find me when you're done being all mopey, we got video games to catch up on."

Jason nodded, holding Beastboy for a second longer than he meant too. Beastboy smiled at him and Raven before leaving. Raven gave a small cough and Jason looked at her. "You know what I'm going to say right?"

Jason nodded as he collapsed on his bed, hands balled into fists. "I should go. I know, I fucking know. I just…I'm fucking happy here. Well," he shrugged, "sometimes happy.

Raven nodded and scooted closer to Jason. Neither touched, but it was comforting for Jason. His head sunk into his hands, his body hunched over. "The fuck do I do Raven? I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask for any of this shit."

"We never do." Jason looked up from his hands. Raven had a far off look in her eyes. "We're told we're given our powers for a reason, and because of our gift we have to train and sacrifice and help people we don't even know. But, we do this because we're blessed and, if we're lucky, we find others who we can share this blessing with."

Jason didn't say anything; he just sat there, lost in thought. After a while, Raven went to stand, when Jason's hand caught her own. "A blessing, having powers is a blessing?"

Raven nodded, a small smile on her face. "It might not always seem that way, trust me I thought they were a curse for most of my life, but they are. Because they brought you here, to your family."

"Family," whispered Jason, a strange look in his eyes. "Never had a real family."

Raven held her hand out to him. "You have one now, so, until you leave, come spend time with us." Jason took her hand and stood up.

"Yea," he said. "That sounds like a good plan." The two smiled at each other. He pulled Raven close and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Rae, I mean it." Raven nodded against Jason's chest. The two broke apart, and hands still joined, Raven led Jason outside to the common room.

Jason actually had a blast hanging out with the rest of the Titans. He played games with Cyborg and Beastboy, trained with Robin, cooked with Star (he did most of the cooking, she just added mustard to her food) and meditated with Raven. All in all, it felt like when Jason first got there, and for a while, Jason forgot about OA. Until they all went out for pizza.

As Beastboy and Cyborg argued over toppings, Jason stood up. "Guys, I got something important to tell you." Everyone turned to Jason, various looks of interest and surprise on their faces. "I don't know when exactly, but I got to leave Jump soon." Raven, Beastboy and Robin didn't react but Cyborg shouted while Starfire gasped.

"Why must you leave friend?" asked Starfire.

Jason shrugged; he struggled with saying what he wanted. He explained about the Green Lanterns and going to OA and why he knew he had to leave. He let out a sight. "It sucks, but it's my best shot at understanding who I am." Cyborg and Starfire sat back, shocked at what they heard. For a while no one said anything, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Finally Jason spoke up. "Guys, I don't want this to be sad. I'd rather have good memories than everyone moping. BB, Cy meat vs. tofu, go!" Everyone laughed before Beastboy and Cyborg launched back into their timeless debate. Jason relaxed, and breathed in the calm from being with his family.

So after a month of living with the Titans, the Green Lanterns came to Jump to pick up Jason. John Stewart, along with several new Green Lanterns, two of which were humans, gathered on the roof. It didn't take long for Jason to appear, duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"You gave me longer than I expected," Jason said as he stared impassively at the Green Lanterns.

"We wanted you to have enough time to get everything ready before you left," replied John.

Jason nodded as the other Titans appeared behind him. "Thanks for that. One second, if ya please."

"Take your time kid," said another of the human lanterns, this one with a leather jacket styled uniform.

"Thanks." Jason turned back to look at the Teen Titans, his family. "So, guys,"

Surprisingly enough it was Starfire who stepped forward first. "Are you sure friend?" Jason nodded, then was enveloped in a full on Starfire hug. "Then be careful, and show the Green Lanterns the glory that is Construct of the Teen Titans!"

Jason returned the hug and gave Star a smile. "I will sweetheart. Take care of the Bird Boy, make sure he sleeps."

"I will friend," replied Starfire before she let go.

Next came up Cyborg. He slapped Jason on his back before giving him a tight hug. "Take care ya glow bug. And make sure you come back in one piece, otherwise I'm gonna be pissed."

Jason laughed in the embrace before nodding. "Will do Cy, keep everybody safe, and when I get back, I want a car." The two stepped back and high fived.

"Deal man, deal," replied Cy.

Jason turned to see Robin standing next to him, a hard look in his eyes. "You sure about this Jason?"

"You said it yourself, this is my best chance at figuring out who I am," said Jason.

Robin nodded, but didn't look convinced. "That was then, this is now. Say the word, and you stay." He turned to glare at Green Lantern. "No matter what."

Jason tugged Robin into a hug and nodded. "I know, but I can't ask you guys that. Don't worry boss man, I still lost that bet, I'll be back."

Robin nodded, and the two shared a smirk. All that was left was Raven and Beastboy. Beastboy stepped forward first, all but tackling Jason as the green teen hugged his friend. "Be good dude! And like, don't forget to eat, don't smoke, and write us a lot, ok man?" Jason nodded, both sharing a laugh.

"Will do bro, will do." Beastboy squeezed Jason one more time and pulled him close.

"And remember, we're family, you always got us," whispered Beastboy. Jason nodded before the two broke apart. "See ya dude, be good."

Jason nodded again. "Thanks BB, you too." Then Raven appeared in his vision. Jason turned and stared at the girl, still unsure what he felt, but at peace with it now.

Raven slowly enveloped Jason in a hug, and pulled his head down to her. "Be careful Jason."

"I will," he replied, he tightened his grip as he held Raven. "I'll be back, lord knows I'll need my sister to keep me in line right?" Raven bit back tears, but nodded all the same.

"I'll hold you to it," Raven replied, then clasped something around Jason's left wrist. It was a thick metal bracelet, with the same paint job and tech as Cyborg's body. "So you don't forget us. Cyborg whipped it up, acts as a back battery, its siphons enough power that even if you're put in power dampeners you'll at least be able to move. It'll stop any further damage to your muscles. It also has a built in communicator, based off of JLA design, it should be able to reach us from space."

Jason looked down at the band and smiled. "Thanks Rae, I don't, just thanks, and tell the rust bucket I said thanks too." She nodded and Jason pulled Raven in for another tight hug before stepping back.

Jason stared at the Titans, who had become his friends and family, and he slung his duffle onto his shoulder. "Well guys, it's been real. I'll send a message when I get settled. And Rob, don't give my room away, I finally got it the way I liked it."

Robin let out a laugh and nodded. "I won't touch it, I swear."

Jason smiled. "Thanks, well guys, this is it." He started to float, joining the other Green Lanterns.

Robin stepped forward, "Titans GO!" The others shouted as Jason flew away.

John looked down at the receding tower, then to Jason. "You gonna be ok kid?"

Jason actually nodded a slight smile on his face. "Yea, I think I will be." With that he flew into the sky, a new adventure about to start.


	14. Chapter 14

So this is a little something that i wrote to show Jason's adventures in Space. He will be coming back to earth, i promise. If you havent check out my story, rise of the outlaws, I promise i am working on it, i'm just slow. Reviews motivate me! Anyway, hope you all enjoy.

RL

Jason stared at his ring, it felt weird, foreign. His costume was gone, replaced with the classic Green Lantern uniform, only with a blank badge. He missed his heavy coat, he felt to light without it. Still, the former titan was pretty satisfied. With his ring on, his powers were in control. Now his energy stayed green, no energy spikes based on his emotions. But, life wasn't perfect. "Alright poozers!" Like right now. "Let's see how well you can sling those pretty rings you're wearing!" roared Kilowog. That was the real problem, boot camp. Jason stood up straight as he and his fellow trainees stepped toward the firing line. "Now then poozers, let see some accurate shooting!" Each trainee brought their ring up and fired. Jason snapped his arm up and created a laser construct. "What are you doing Poozer!?" screamed Kilowog as the Green Lantern drill sergeant got right next to the former hero.

Jason sighted down the barrel of his pistol and fired. He hit all five targets, right above the bulleyes. "Shooting sir!" he responded.

Kilowog spun the teen around, a fierce glare in his eyes. "You need to listen poozer, I didn't say constructs, I just wanted blasts. You're handy with that ring in practice, but in a real combat situation, you might not be able to pull out something fancy! So listen to what I say or else!" Jason tapped his ears as he tried to get the ringing out.

"Sir yes Sir!" he replied. The big Lantern stomped away, leaving the rookies alone. Jason let out a sigh as his fellow training Lanterns all glared at him. He spared them a glance. "Any one got something to say, say it."

Another Lantern, human looking, with purple skin, violet hair and blue swirling tattoos shook her head at him. "Damn it human, you're trying to make the rest of us look back."

Jason snorted as he walked away. "Don't flatter yourself princess; I just wanted to get out of training today." Jason took into the air and left his squad mates behind. Using the ring took getting used to, it was harder to concentrate than his regular powers, but Jason was getting the hand of it. He landed outside the bar _Warriors_, run by his mentor, Guy Gardner, an Honor Guard Lantern from earth. Besides being human, Gardner had a serious tendency to stick it to everyone he met, hated authority, and was one of the best ring slingers in the Corps.

Jason shoved open the doors and ambled over to his stool at the end of the bar. A lot of veteran Lanterns grinned in their cups, while a few glared. Guy didn't look up from his beer when the teen sat down. "Wog came in here, grumbling under his breath bout you."

Jason shrugged as he sat down. "I got bored with just using the ring like a blaster."

Guy laughed as he drained his glass. "Yea, guess that would be kind of boring, wouldn't it 'Construct'?"

Jason glared as his usual was placed in front of him. "Alright, I admit I need practice with the ring, but I don't see why I got to be in boot camp with the rookies."

"Cause you are a rookie poozer. As far as I'm concerned," said Kilowog as he appeared behind the two. "And rookies don't get to hang out at the bar."

Guy turned around, a grin on his face. "He's with his mentor Wog, it's fine. Sides trainings over for the day aint it?"

Kilowog spared Guy a look. "Keep spoiling him and he won't ever get his badge."

Jason downed his glass and stood up. "It's fine, I should practice anyway. Sarge, Guy." Jason dropped a few bucks on the bar and left.

The two veteran Lanterns turned back to the bar as Kilowog ordered. "Be honest Wog, how's he doing?"

Kilowog grunted as he drank. "Kid's got talent and experience. He's good, the problem is he knows it. He's over confident, and that'll get him or his fellow Lanterns killed."

Guy nodded as he got his second round. "Well if basic training isn't working, maybe I'll take over. Put the kid through the ringer."

Kilowog grinned as he raised his giant mug. "If you want to take over training, why not take the lot of them, show them how nice I've been lately." Both veterans laughed as they drank.

The next morning, Jason's squad of recruits found themselves staring at Guy Gardner instead of Kilowog. Jason grinned slightly while the others looked nervous. Not everyone appreciated Guy's anti-authoritarian attitude as much as Jason did.

"Alright rooks, Wog has asked me to take over your training for a little while, he's swamped with recruits and you kids have been proving extra annoying, so I'm gonna be running this show, for a little while anyway. So kiddies that means field trip. Training on OA seems a little to boring to me, and I know just the spot to go. Sun, sand and some raging waves. So charge up kiddies, then we're heading out." The recruits all looked excited as they floated into the air, Jason didn't though.

He waited until the others left before approaching Guy. "Where are you really taking us Guy?"

Guy gave his apprentice a grin. "You nervous kid?"

Jason shook his head. "I can handle myself, those…people? Whatever, I don't know about them."

Guy nodded, but shrugged all the same. "We'll just have to wait and see kid. Come on, we need to charge up." Jason didn't bother to point out his ring was powered by his natural power and was always fully charged. Instead he followed the older male towards the Central Battery. Both held out their rings and spoke the Lantern Oath. Jason felt oddly…energetic as his ring absorbed the Central Battery's energy instead of siphoning off his own. Both human Lanterns took into the air and flew back to the training fields as they waited for the others. Jason's eyes flashed and his trademark trench coat appeared. The teenager took comfort in the heavy leather. Guy spared his trainee a glance. "You're still a rook, no uniform modifications."

Jason shrugged. "Just a traveling coat, uniform is still the same."

Guy shook his head as he turned towards the younger ring slinger. "It's hiding your uniform, until you're a real Lantern, you wear the regular uniform, it's about sending a message, you're a Lantern, you need to dress like one. It's like a cop on the beat, the uniform sends a message. Sides if I had to do it, you have to." Jason grumbled but acquiesced. The coat disappeared leaving Jason in the traditional Green Lantern uniform. Guy grinned. "Good just like a real Lantern."

An hour later the other trainee Lanterns appeared. Guy checked each of their rings and forced them to dump any luggage. Once all were ready, Guy grinned. "Alright kiddos time to mount up. Get them rings glowin cause we're moving out!" The six Lanterns floated into the sky and rocketed away.

Jason, for all his confidence, still wasn't used to basic ring functions, like flying through space. Almost out of habit, a construct suit surrounded him when they entered the atmosphere. A large backpack filled with OA's air appeared on his back when Guy noticed. He almost laughed. "Kid," he said in an exasperated voice. "If you're gonna be a Lantern, you got to remember, the ring takes care of you when you're in space." Jason looked down and realized he had a suit on. His fellow rookies sniggered slightly, but the human didn't blush, or at least, tried not to. Instead his eyes flashed and the suit went away. He surged forward, over taking the others as he raced towards the front of the group. Guy just shook his head. "Teenagers," he muttered under his breath.

Jason took point of the little Lantern troop, purposely isolating himself from the others. He stared at the heavy bracelet on his left arm and debated giving the Titans a call. Then Guy appeared. "Alright wise guy, I'm an expert on being a selfish uppity bastard who doesn't like people, but here, in the Lanterns, you need to know you can trust your partner to get your back, just as they got to know you got theirs. Separating yourself wont build the trust you need, so get back there and talk to them. You're a big boy, so stop thinking about calling home."

Jason glared at the older male. "Guy you're a real asshole sometimes."

Guy just grinned. "I know, still doesn't change the fact I'm right." Jason flipped him the bird as he slowed down slightly, ending up in the main pack of the rookie lanterns.

The same female from before, floated next to Jason. "Don't worry human, I sometimes forget about the ring's ability to protect us in outer space."

Jason sighed and turned so he was flying on his side, staring right at the girl. "Look, my name is Jason, Jason Black, call me that or some variation of that, but enough with the human bit, it's getting on my nerves. I don't refer to anyone by their species."

The girl blinked, almost owlishly, before she nodded slightly. "I apologize hu, I mean Jason? Is that how you pronounce it?"

Jason nodded. "Yea, and your real name?"

"Horoq Noq," she replied.

Jason nodded and stuck out his hand. "Please to meet you." Horoq just stared at him. He laughed slightly and retracted his arm. "Don't worry, it's just a earthman greeting."

Another rookie Lantern flew between them. "Stupid monkeys, cant see why the Guardians give them rings," the newcomer said. Jason glared and went to stop him when Guy appeared.

He grabbed the flying Lantern and almost threw him. "Alright, let's get something straight right here and now. One I have dealt with all this crap a lot of people hold against humans. But here in the corps, humans have done damn well, so stuff it. Two you're Green Lanterns now, you work together or die alone, forget race, forget species, hell forget families. You only got one family right now and they're all wearing green, am I clear!?"

"Sir Yes Sir!" they all responded.

Guy nodded then pulled the one who made the crack about humans forward. "Ricosis, come with me on point, and we can…discuss why humans make damn good Lanterns." Ricosis, a humanoid alien with green skin and long startling blue dreadlocks gulped slightly as he nodded.

Jason just shook his head as the group flew, a small grin on his face. The Lanterns traveled in relative silence, a few small conversations, but most were lost in their thoughts. Until Guy stopped abruptly. A ring hologram of Salaak appeared and the veteran Lantern began to argue. But Keeper was determined. Finally Guy swore loudly but nodded. The line went dead and Guy rounded on the rookies. "Change of plans kiddies, as of right now you're all Lanterns. A small outpost is under attack by Gordanian pirates. We're the closest Lantern presence and as such, it's our job to kick some gecko ass. Mount up kids and move out!" Guy shot forward, leaving the rookies to catch up.

Unlike before, the Lanterns raced across the sky, going pushing their rings as hard as they could. In about an hour they found the space station, surrounded by Gordanian warships. It was almost an entire fleet. Guy stopped and the rookies circled around him. "Alright, Ch'itl, you Makt and Ricosis get inside the station, secure the civies, and Horoq stay here, make sure no reinforcements show up. Jason send out a distress signal, give every Lantern in the next three sectors all the details you can."

Jason looked back at the enemy. "Guy you're not gonna." The older male nodded.

"Got no choice. This is beyond your capabilities. Make sure that SOS gets out," said Guy. He shook his head. "Johnny where the hell are you when I need you?" he whispered to himself as he shot forward. Makt, Ch'itl and Ricosis followed, sneaking through the fleet as Guy went berserk. Horoq started to create a perimeter as Jason sent out the SOS. Once a large green fence appeared, Horoq joined Jason as he watched Guy take on the pirates. The experienced Lantern fought like a one man army, but it was clear he wasn't winning.

"We have to help him!" growled Jason. He forced his anger down as his ring started to heat up.

Horoq shook her head as she watched for any green lights. "We have our orders, we can't disobey. Besides we'd only get in his way."

Jason gave the girl a fierce glare, one that startled her. His eyes had gone from the usual green to blood red. His aura was slightly darker, and his uniform was tinged with a new color. "We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Horoq shrugged, unsure. Jason shook his head, a pair of dark green binoculars appeared in his hands. He locked on Guy and watched. The human Lantern was pure willpower. His aura constantly gave out sparks as he fought, as if his entire essence wanted to fight. His constructs were evening the field, he seemed almost like an army, but he couldn't defend himself completely and he was slowly getting over run. Jason shook his head and threw his construct away. "I'm done watching on the sidelines. Maintain the perimeter and send out another SOS, I'm helping." Not waiting for the female Lantern to respond, Jason rocketed forward. He roared as he punched forward with his ring. A beam of pure energy shot forward and pierced one of the Gordanian fighter craft as it closed in on Guy. Gardner's head spun to see who helped and he almost fell over when he saw his rescuer. Jason appeared next to him, and back to back, the two humans fought.

"I thought I told you to stay on the perimeter and maintain an SOS," shouted Guy over the commotion.

"You looked like you could use a hand," replied Jason as the two spiraled, shooting at everything. Jason found space combat a little disorientating, but powered through it. He created construct fighter planes that dueled with the Gordanians as Guy attacked the larger ships. A massive blast punched through one of the large cruiser ships, renting a giant hole in it. Jason weaved through enemy lasers, blasting with his ring. A grin wormed its way onto his face as he recalled Kilowog's words from the training field. Jason created a giant armored drill around himself and rammed directly into the side of another warship. The construct burrowed through the hull. Jason rolled onto the deck, a green katana and sheath in one hand. He walked with the blade out, bashing aside any who came near him.

"Kid get out of there, there's too many for you to go off and try and take out each one. Scuttle the ship and make sure they cant fight back!" screamed Guy in his ear.

"Right," answered Jason. He dropped the blade and the same powered drill appeared. He dug through the ship, renting open a giant hole. He blasted the engines then turned to another one. Only to get shot. Jason nearly screamed as the high caliber energy round smashed into his shield. He flew through space, stunned.

Guy appeared and caught the younger hero. "Wake up kid, you want to prove you can run with the big boys, it takes more than some fancy ring slinging." Guy pushed the kid forward and took off again.

Jason shook his head to clear the stars, surrounding himself in a bright green bubble. The former Titan glared and zoomed forward, the bubble disappearing. He weaved in and out, twin green blasters in his hands. A look of pure fury was etched on his face as he fought. His aura darkened even more as he battled.

He summoned a giant cannon and took aim at one of the large Gordanian ship. The cannon fired, sending a beam of emerald energy into the ship, smashing through the shields and speared the ship almost in half. Jason dumped the cannon as he dodged a one man fighter craft. He blasted it with a green rpg. He roared and charged back into the fray.

The fight lasted for almost another three hours, earth time. Jason couldn't tell how long it really was, he was running on pure adrenalin. When reinforcements finally showed, easing the slack on the two humans, Jason was exhausted. He thanked Guy for the insight to charge his ring because he knew his own power would be depleted by now. Jason had never used so many constructs before, and so many big ones.

Jason watched the veteran Lanterns take over, floating with the other rookies. Horoq kept staring at him while she told the others what happened. Ricosis glared while the others looked impressed. All Jason wanted to do was sleep. Another hour past before Guy appeared. "Well, that certainly wasn't what I was expecting, but good training mission all the same. Since you all got some real world experience I'm gonna say it's time to head back to OA for some R&R." All the rookies grinned and cheered.

Jason barely blinked. Instead he started floating off. Laira, a famous martial art master Lantern stopped the rookie. "I heard from Guy you went into one ship with a sword, perhaps one day, you would like to spar, I've never seen Earth martial arts." The rookie human was flabbergasted. He managed to stutter out a yes and the veteran Lantern joined her compatriots.

Guy appeared and threw an arm over his shoulder. "She likes you; don't know why but maybe she has a thing for kids. Anyway, good work Jay, not many vets would have jumped into a fight like that, let alone rooks. Come on, let's get back to OA, I'll buy you a drink." Jason nodded wearily. Guy flew ahead of him, leaving the former alone. His fellow rookies streamed by him, he didn't catch up right away. He turned back and stared at the carnage, the carnage he helped cause. Jason was no stranger to violence, but he had never really killed before. Lanterns weren't supposed to, but in a situation like this, casualties are a part of life.

Jason shook his head and shot forward, catching up with the others as they flew through space. Jason relaxed as he flew, relying on his ring's auto pilot to get him back to OA. The journey was quiet; the other rookies conversed with each other, but Jason tuned them out, he wasn't in the mood to listen. Guy would look back occasionally but didn't say anything. After all, the kid charged head first into a massive fire fight, the veteran Lantern figured he deserved some peace and quiet.

Eventually the group made planet fall on OA. Kilowog met the group in the air, his face almost proud. "Not bad poozers, you got in the thick of it and maintained discipline. You've earned some rest, now get out of here." The rookies all grinned and shot off. Jason was about to leave when Kilowog grabbed his arm. "Not you. I got the ring's vids, you were ordered to hold the line and provide back up. You disregarded your orders and charged into the fight. You could have gotten your leader or your fellow Lanterns killed." Jason stared the Drill Sergeant square in the eye and nodded. Kilowog, his face stern, finally cracked a little and started chuckling. "Not bad poozer not bad at all!" He slapped Jason on the back and laughed out loud. For his part Jason looked confused.

"Um, thank you sir?" he answered.

Kilowog gave him a big smile as he shook his hand. "You're welcome, come on Guy is gonna meet us at the Central Battery."

Jason cocked his head to the side as he followed. "Um sir, I thought we were dismissed."

Kilowog looked back at Jason with a smirk. "The rooks were you weren't. So follow." So Jason just did that. The two flew in silence; Kilowog studied the rookie while they flew. Jason was different from most of the earth lanterns he knew. He was quiet, preferred hand held constructs to massive creations, and more often than not reacted out of anger, not courage. He was rough and didn't socialize with others, and he lacked any tact. Though he also lacked a lot of the human arrogance the others demonstrate, he just made up for it by ignoring any and all orders. But he had the powerful will which characterized the Lanterns of earth. He was interesting to say the least.

Finally they landed where a small ring of Lanterns had formed. Kyle Rayner and John Stewart were both there, along with Salaak. Even Laira. Jason looked around as he landed, a frown on his face. Guy appeared next to him wearing a grin. "Don't look so serious kid, this is a good thing." Salaak stepped in front of Jason, his top arms crossed in front him, while his second pair were folded behind his back.

"Lantern Recruit Jason Black, in light of your recent transgressions your mentor and Drill Sergeant Kilowog have decided that you will no longer report to Lantern boot camp. To be a Green Lantern, a Lantern must know when to obey orders, and when to disobey. You have proven you have the will power to understand this balance."

Kilowog stepped forward. "As such, its been decided that you're going to graduate poozer." Kilowog held his ring over Jason's blank badge. A green beam etched the Green Lantern into the blank badge and he stepped back. "Welcome to the Corps, Lantern Black." Everyone applauded. Jason stared down at the symbol, almost in shock.

Guy barreled into him first. "Good job kid, I'd knew you'd make a proper Lantern. Not bad." Jason nodded, grinning. Kyle and John shook his hands and congratulated him. Salaak echoed the human lanterns, then flew away, mumbling about work.

Guy thumped him on the back again and floated into the sky. "Stop by _Warriors_ later, I owe you a drink. John, Kyle?" The other two humans rose. Jason waved as the three earthmen flew away. All that was left was Kilowog and Laira.

Kilowog pulled the teenager over. "Jason, since sector 2814 has more than enough Lanterns, you're going to be assigned to Sector 112, with Lantern Laira. You're both a bit young for Lanterns, but you both show a lot of promise. Don't disappoint." Kilowog floated away, a grin on his face.

Jason awkwardly scratched his head as he turned to Laira. "So I guess we're…partners now?" The woman nodded, she held her hands slightly behind her. Jason awkwardly scratched his head. "Right, so um, I guess"

"Do you wish to spar now?" she asked.

Jason almost fell over at the request. "What?"

Laira stepped forward so she was only a few feet away. "If you're going to be my partner, I need to know if you can keep up. So, do you wish to spar now?"

Then Jason did something he hadn't done in a long time. He threw his head back and laughed, long and loud. Finally he nodded. "Alright Laira, that's more than fair." He held out his hand. "Shall we?" The alien grinned and nodded. The two bowed to each other, and a green glaive appeared in both their hands. Jason spun his weapon around him and took a firm stance.

The two stalked each other before rushing forward. Both sported fierce grins on their faces. As they dueled, Jason's new badge shown brightly, its color bright emerald green.


	15. Chapter 15

Jason leaned back, cranking up the music as he rocketed through space. Instead of flying like a normal Lantern, the former Titan made a bright green hotrod, with wings and boosters in the back, and drove. An emerald ipod, a gift from Cyborg, was hooked up to the car construct's speakers and CCR was blasting out.

Beside him, Laira flew, shaking her head at her partner as she watched. "Must you travel like that?" asked the martial arts master.

Jason laughed as he lowered the music. "Yes, it gets boring otherwise. You can climb in if you want." He slid over and threw open the green door. Laira sighed as she slipped into the car. When the door shut the car's top formed an air tight seal. "You can lower your aura, there's air in here."

"You are very strange Jason," said the alien.

Jason laughed again as he nodded. His bright blue hair now had streaks of green in it, and his eyes were almost teal in color. "So I've been told. Now, where are we going?"

Laira's ring lit up as it relayed the pair's orders. "There have been several planets hit by a new pirate fleet near…" Jason noticed his partner pause. He turned to see her staring at the gold image in the ring vid, a picture of a dragon. "Jason stop." The human slammed on the construct's brakes. Laira phased out of the construct. "Go back to Oa, I can handle this on my own." Jason's eyes flashed and the car disappeared.

The human Lantern floated in front of his partner. "Laira what's going on?"

But Laira just brushed past him. "Go." Jason grabbed her arm, Laira spun and a kick slammed into Jason's head.

The former Titan barely got his arms up in time to block. "The hell woman!" he screamed. But she didn't listen. She swung out with a spinning back fist, then launched a front kick. Jason ducked then blocked, wincing from the hit. He shot out a jab but Laira was already flying off. Jason fumed for a while, swearing as he debated what to do. "Ring pull up the specs from Salaak, what am I missing?" The ring created a holo screen, Salaak's voice read off the reports. A new pirate fleet had appeared around the planet Jayd. The pirates were extremely well trained and the leader had some kind of energy weapon, very powerful. Right now the targets were Kundites, an ancestral enemy of Jayd, but other merchant ships have been attacked as well. Nothing else was known. Another picture showed the same symbol. "Ring," said Jason, "run a search on this image."

"_Yes Lantern Jason,"_ replied the ring. Five minutes later, a match came up. _"It is the Golden Dragon, seal of Kentor Omoto, father of Green Lantern Laira."_

Jason swore loudly. "Ring track Lantern Laira's energy trail, we got to catch her." Jason shot forward, looking for his partner. He rocketed through space, flying faster than was wise, since he didn't know what kind of fight he would be walking into. As he flew he passed several gutted space cruisers, corpses floating in the emptiness. Jason growled and shot forward, his aura darkening slightly.

Still, despite his best effort, the female lantern had dusted Jason. After a couple of hours, Jason slowed down, and took a deep breath. "Ok, think. Ring can you lock onto Lantern Laira?"

"_Affirmative,"_ replied the ring.

"Can you plot out a destination?" he asked.

"_Lantern Laira seems to be on a course for Jayd, destination on planet unknown," _said the ring.

Jason swore again and summoned his construct hot rod. "Set a course for Jayd, and punch it ring, I don't want her going in alone." This time, he ripped through space even more recklessly, gunning the construct's engine to go faster, he even added boosters to the back. But Jason still didn't catch her. Instead he stopped a couple of miles away from Jayd, making a pair of binoculars to scan the area.

Jason halted as he saw a giant cruiser, the same gold dragon painted on it. "Ring, analyze that space ship." A green beamed scanned the ship. "Is that the same pirate ship from the vid stills Salaak sent us?"

"_Affirmative Lantern Jason."_ Jason nodded and made his car disappeared. Instead he created a small, one man space ship, and flew closer to the ship. It was definitely a war ship. Jason hadn't been in space that long, maybe a couple of months, but he learned pretty quick what armed space ships looked like. The ship sported massive rows of gun batteries running across both sides of the hull, as well at the prow. The prow itself sported a heavy metal shield, to act as a battering ram. Hanger doors, underneath the ram, hosted the boarding shuttles and the one man fighters.

Jason ran a scan for Laira's energy signature, but there was interference, which his ring couldn't explain. "Great," he whispered to himself. "Routine patrol they said, you got a good partner they said. I swear when I get back to Oa, I'm going to put Guy through a god damn window." As Jason continued to grumble he flew towards Jayd. He made the ship disappear as he entered the atmosphere, flying down as a proper Green Lantern. "Ring any sign of Lantern Laira?"

"_Negative Lantern Jason,_" replied the ring.

Jason cursed again. "Set a course of the original Golden Dragon's headquarters. Maybe the new one uses the same place." Jason rocketed forward. Jayd was a shock to the human Lantern's system. It mixed outer space with Japan and China, some sights were almost familiar yet completely alien. As he flew, Jason took great care to avoid the air traffic; he kept his aura dim and made sure he flew in the cloud line. As he flew Jason realized something was off. This planet seemed ready for war, everywhere he went there were battle cruisers flying, as if the planet's whole navy was being called into service. As he flew lower over the cities he saw numerous soldiers, everywhere. "Ring how far are we?"

"_Reaching the Palace of the Golden Dragon in 30 Earth minutes,_" answered the ring. Jason could see the palace; it towered over the scenery, like an ancient samurai fortress. Before he could even begin to plan a way into the place his ring spoke again. "_Intercepting transmitions, Lantern Laira has been captured attempting to attack the Golden Dragon. Rest of Jayd military is searching for all Green Lanterns in the area; our energy signature has been locked on._"

"Fuck!" screamed Jason as he dived out of the sky. He could already see five small fighter jets shooting towards him. Jason made a katana and wakizashi appear on his belt as he slammed into a deserted alley. His glow flashed brightly then faded away, revealing Jason looking much like a regular space smuggler. Or so he hoped. His black long coat covered his swords, he wore a green shirt, tan pants and high boots. A knife handle protruded from one of his boots and a pistol holster hung on his right hip. A wide brimmed hat appeared and covered most of his face. He was almost lost in the crowd when a group of soldiers cornered him at the mouth of the alley.

"You, state your business here!" snapped one.

Jason held his hands up. "I came in a trading ship, just going for a stroll before we ship out." The guards looked confused. Jason almost cursed he forgot his ring acts as a universal translator, so while he understood them, they didn't understand him. Jason looked around; the crowds had disappeared, likely not wanting to get involved. So the human sunk deeper into the alley, as the soldiers closed in. Once they were all in, a green wall sprang up, cutting the alley off. "Surprise!" screamed Jason as he sprang forward, swords in hand. Ten minutes later a lone soldier came out, his armor slightly scuffed but none the worse for wear. Jason lifted the helmet off for a second and brought his ring up. "Ring," said Jason, "plot me a land route to the palace; I got a partner to save." With the ring voicing its affirmative, Jason slammed his helmet back on and started jogging towards the palace, weaving in and out of streets, his twin swords at the ready.

"Fucking damn it, the guards are damn near everywhere," hissed Jason as he ducked back into a corner. A voice mic allowed him to speak Jayd's native language, and changed his voice, but he was hesitant to rely on his constructs. His energy signature was being tracked after all. As he walked through the capitol city, he didn't see a world ruled by a pirate king, but a beloved monarch. The people praised the soldiers, extolled them, and it seemed genuine. What worried the human the most was the gossip he heard about the 'Golden Dragon.' This new Dragon had a weapon that even the Green Lanterns would not be able to overcome. That put Jason on edge. He hadn't been a Lantern long, but from he knew and heard it was damn near impossible to overcome the GL ring.

Flyers shot over head, forcing Jason to sink further into the alley. The energy user wasn't convinced his impromptu clothing change would fool anyone for long. Still he kept his head down and his voice rough as he moved through the city. Guards patrolled the street, he bowed as they passed, copying the other people. Several gave him a confused looks, but none said anything. The trip through the city was longer than he expected. Jason didn't realize how much he began to rely on flying, walking seemed so…mundane to the human. Still mundane was good, it kept him hidden.

He made it to the palace, and he stopped. Now he didn't know what to do. His disguise might get him inside, but he had no information on how the planet was being run. The ring had next to no information, so Jason was basically improvising as he goes. He looked up into the sky, cruisers were everywhere.

He sighed. "Well, might as well do this the fun way." He ripped off the disguise and made his GL uniform appear. He created a wide brimmed hat and pulled it low. On his left hip was a pair of swords, on his right was a blaster. He spun a naginata around him as he walked out of the alley. "Green Lantern!" screamed a guard. He got impaled with an emerald spear. The soldiers around the gate to the palace streamed forward, Jason just grinned. He launched into the sky, constructs surrounding him. He charged past the screaming guards and landed in the middle of the palace's courtyard. He smashed his glaive into one guard, shearing the alien in half, then spun and blocked a spear.

He kicked the soldier away and bounded into the sky again. Guns appeared in his hand as he spiraled upwards, he shot at everything that moved. "This all you got bitches! This aint shit!" he roared as he blasted at everything. He powered through the gates, smashed aside any soldier brave enough to try and stop him, then kicked in the doors to the palace. He made a green wooden beams which fixed the doors shut, to stop anyone from trying to get in.

The palace was oddly deserted, and dark. "Laira! Where are you girl!?" He got no response. "Ring track Lantern Laira."

"_Do not detect Lantern Laira's signature, there is interference_" replied the ring.

Jason swore softly to himself. "The fuck interferes with the ring, fine let's do this Construct style." He closed his eyes and reopened his left, scanning for any bright will power, all he could see was a blinding yellow. "Damn!" he hissed as he switched back to his normal vision. "The fuck is going on!?" That's when he got blasted. A figure, in black and yellow armor appeared, a lance in one hand, a blaster in the other. Jason growled as the warrior approached.

"Can you understand me boy?" asked the warrior. Jason nodded. "I do not like to use a gun, it…seems cowardly. I offer you this, one weapon each, no constructs, I won't use this, and we face each other, as warriors. Fair?" Jason dipped his head again. The warrior threw his gun away and twirled the lance around him. Bright red hairs stuck out from the shaft, Jason had seen something like it before. The human Lantern created a naginata glaive and bowed. Surprisingly his opponent returned the gesture.

The two circled each other, their blades held in mid guards, waiting. Finally Jason, forever a slave to his temper, attacked first. The jaydite warrior parried the strike and countered with his own blow, hitting Jason across the head with the blunt end of his spear. Jason swore as he spun away, twirling his weapon around him to create space as he moved. With a roar he charged back in, his opponent meeting him in the center of the room.

Back and forth the two dueled, their weapons singing as they moved. Both warriors sported cuts from where strikes hit, though neither seemed intent on slowing. So engrossed with the fight, neither noticed the new presence, until a great yellow explosion blew both men apart.

"So is this all the help my sister brings, a loud mouth monkey?" said the newcomer. Jason picked himself up, green swords in hand. And he almost fell over. The warrior above him was covered in a construct of a yellow dragon; his energy almost identical to Jason's when he feels fear. "Disgusting, I will never understand how a race as primitive as yours could wield a lantern ring. Still, with this," he held up a hand and Jason could see a yellow ring. "I really won't have to worry too much. Oh, Untamekey, you're dismissed, go watch the prisoner while I deal with this one." The warrior bowed, but he was stiff, clearly he was insulted at the dismissal.

"As you wish…my lord," said Untamekey.

Jason cocked his head to the side. "You, you're the Golden Dragon."

"Clearly," drawled the glowing Jaydite. "And you are a miserable excuse for a being, it would be best if you simply gave up, save yourself the pain."

Jason nodded slightly. "Probably, but."

"But?" asked the alien.

Jason grinned. "I've never done the smart thing." With a roar, Jason unleashed a power wave, slicing the sky with green energy; the yellow lantern cut it in two. Jason slammed into him, his two swords grinded against the yellow lantern's arm blades. The purple skinned alien grinned at Jason and fired his own energy blast. Jason rocketed back from the hit, trying to right himself and cover his retreat.

"Where is Lantern Laira!?" screamed Jason.

The yellow lantern grinned slightly as he looked at his ring. "Truly this ring is wondrous, it can even translate your barbarian tongue into intelligent language. As for your question, my sister is…detained at the moment."

Jason cocked his head to the side as he slowly floated in the sky. "Sister? You're her brother?"

"Are all monkeys as dense as you, or are you especially slow?" asked Laira's brother. Jason grinned slightly, then his arm snapped up. Faster than the alien warrior thought possible, the human lantern fired off a shot which slammed into the warrior's yellow dragon armor and cracked it. The shot even cut him slightly.

"Well, Dragon, shall we?" said Jason.

The Dragon growled as he checked the minor cut. "You'll pay for that monkey!" Both energy users shot forward, slamming into each other with the force of a thunderbolt. Gold and emerald energy swirled as the two dueled.

Jason threw a punch and the Golden Dragon caught his arm. The alien warlord pulled Jason close and slammed a knee into his stomach followed by an elbow to his head. Jason smashed into the ground, trying to blink the stars out of his eyes. "Well, you have some skill, pity it's not enough," stated the Dragon as he held up his ring. "Shame my sister didn't bring more Lanterns for me to test my new powers on. Oh well."

"You talk too much!" shouted Jason as he launched into the sky. He slammed a massive uppercut into the Golden Dragon's jaw, knocking the alien back. Jason growled as he let his own dragon form. "You want to fight, alright then, let's fucking fight! Ring release restraint level 2 emerald ruby pattern." Jason felt his anger grow as scarlet energy mixed in with his green. His ring inhibited his power, keeping him in control, but it also allowed him to do this. He created two swords, one long red blade and one short green blade. His costume mixed colors, his chest piece and mask becoming red, while his gloves and boots stayed green.

"I'll make you pay for that barbarian!" screeched the Golden Dragon. His armor gleamed even brighter, the dragon head roaring. He made a broad sword in one hand, a shield in the other. The two clashed into each other on the ground, dueling in a circle as their blades flickered in and out, like tongues of flame. As the two moved, Jason felt his anger grow. He struggled to keep control over himself, this was what he was afraid of. He had grown too used to the ring, and without it to keep his powers in check, they were starting to run rampant. His aura became darker and his attacks more bestial.

Finally Jason made a mistake. He came down with an over charged cut that missed, and put him off balance. The Golden Dragon screamed in triumph as he slammed his sword down on Jason's shoulder, the yellow blade biting into the green and red dragon before slicing into flesh. Jason roared as he felt the energy cut. A force bolt shot from his hand, knocking the Dragon away as the human struggled to retreat. Jason bit his tongue, more blood trickling from his mouth as he cut himself. He breathed out, trying to find his voice. "Ring, emerald light!" he gasped out. There was a bright flash and he felt calmer. He took a deep breath. "Ring release restraint level 3 azure verde." Blue and green energy mixed around him, he took a deep breath and he felt his pain ease. With the blue light came a sense of calm. Jason breathed out, his mind quieting as the training from his youth took over. He stood up straight, lantern symbol clear on his chest. A new energy surrounded him, completely calm, but deadly.

The jaydite warrior king, however, was not doing quite as well. His energy armor was covered in cracks, and blood was seeping through his constructs. "You thrice damned ignorant ant! I am the Golden Dragon, king of Jayd, scourge of the Kundite race! You cannot defeat me!" The Dragon clambered back to his feet, panting as he moved.

Jason smirked. "That's where we disagree. I take it since you got that little power ring, you've been convinced of your own invulnerability. But the problem, these rings," he said as he held up his own hand, "you need will power to use them. And you, you don't got the heart to use a real one. Why you got a knock off."

The Dragon snarled, his helmet gone. "Silence!" he fired an energy blast. Jason made a green bubble shield, the shot bounced away.

Jason shook his head. "To use that ring, you must have the ability to instill great fear in people. You feed off it, and when you're opponent isn't scared of you, you got to beat them with raw will. And you, you are lacking that."

The Golden Dragon hissed. "Be Silent!" he roared as he fired a massive yellow energy beam. Jason didn't even blink, merely stepped aside.

He shook his head as he looked up at the floating yellow lantern. "Yelling and lashing out won't stop me. Try again."

"I will rip your head from your shoulders, feast on your flesh and drink your blood!" screamed the yellow lantern. He charged forward a yellow broadsword clutched in his hands.

Jason made a pair of green swords, one long one short, and rocketed forward to meet the Golden Dragon. Jason's twin swords caught the Golden Dragon's blade and swept it aside, a swift round house followed. Jason rolled his wrists and brought his blades back up, slicing at the yellow lantern. His aura started to glow brighter, blue mixing in with the green. His aggression was forgotten, replaced by willpower and purpose.

The Jaydite king dueled with Jason, cursing and screaming as he attempted to defeat the human lantern, but it was all for naught. Finally Jason caught the king's arm; a pommel smash disarmed the alien, followed by a swift cut to the head. The force of the blow cut through the gold helmet the Dragon wore, and knocked him to the ground. Jason landed on top of him. "You lose, surrender, and I'll spare you."

The Jaydite warrior glared. "Never!" Jason raised his sword.

"No!" an energy blast hit Jason, sending him flying. The human lantern slammed into a wall, only to spring back up, a gun replacing his short sword.

Then his jaw dropped. "Laira, what the hell woman!?" he screamed.

Laira, for her part, ignored her partner, instead she hauled the Golden Dragon up and ripped the yellow ring off his finger. His gold armor vanished, leaving him in ruined robes. "Ruben, twice you have stood between me and completing my duty. I ended the reign of one Golden Dragon, do not me make me end another. Cease this foolishness, Ruben please," said Laira as she held her brother up.

For his part, Ruben spat at her. "Never traitor, I will destroy the Kundites and spread, my conquest will be unending!" A maniacal gleam was in his eye, and Laira saw her brother was truly lost.

"Then I am sorry," she whispered. She brought her hand up, only to be blasted herself. Jason flew forward and caught the unconscious Laira. His eyes flashed as Ruben tried to retrieve his ring, locking the Golden Dragon in a construct prison. Jason sighed as he set Laira down.

"I am not your sister," he said, "and right now, I'm not a lantern." Jason took his ring off as he moved closer to Ruben. The Jaydite king screamed only once, then all was silent.

Several hours later, the commander of the guards, Untamakey, the man Jason first dueled, was named regent of the Jayd. For his part, Jason discussed nothing of what happened to Ruben, and Laira simply did not ask. When she came too she bowed to Jason, thanked him for rescuing her, and moved on.

It wasn't until they were deep in space, with Jayd long behind them, that she said something. "Jason," the human looked up from the dash of his construct hotrod. "I, I want to thank you, I,"

"It's fine Laira, we're partners," said Jason. He gave her a winning smile. "Now, why don't come inside and relax for a bit, you're looking a bit pale." He threw open the passenger side door, and, despite herself Laira smiled and nodded. She settled down in the chair, and gave Jason a smile. "Relax Laira, get some shut eye, it's a long ride back."

"It would be remiss, what if something happens?" countered the female lantern.

Jason laughed. "If something happens you'll be the first to know, get some sleep." Laira sighed but settled down. As she drifted to sleep, she ended up leaning against Jason. The human was startled at first, before slowly relaxing, he even circled an arm around her shoulder. Lowering the music a little, Jason smirked as he drove off, life was good.

Riu: consort

Untamakey: commander of the guards

Ruben


End file.
